


Glam_100 Drabbles

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Community: glam_100, Crack, Crossdressing, Crossover, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Content, Shaving Kink, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 30,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong><em>NOTE (2 April 2017):</em> As it's been 3 years to the day since this was updated, it has since been marked complete. All chapters stand-alone and are completed works unto themselves.</strong>
</p><p>This will be a compilation of drabbles from <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">Glam_100</a> on LiveJournal. The summary will reflect the most recent drabble(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROMPT #002: PLAYING WITH FIRE - College Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes about this entry:  
> 1\. Each drabble will be a chapter.  
> 2\. The rating will be reflective of the highest rated fic in the collection.  
> 3\. Archive warnings, category, relationships, characters, and additional tags will be inclusive of all the drabbles.  
> 4\. Specific information (e.g., crossover fandoms, pairings, warnings, etc.) for individual drabbles will be listed at the beginning of the drabble.

PROMPT #002: PLAYING WITH FIRE  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/22020.html) on LiveJournal.

**College Girls** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 5x100 words  
 _To Adam's credit, he doesn't even blink when he sees what Tommy's decided to wear to the club tonight._ (Humor, Romance)

**

To Adam's credit, he doesn't even blink when he sees what Tommy's decided to wear to the club tonight. Vaguely, he recognizes the shirt as Brad's, and he's still amused and a little confused that Tommy and Brad are best friends these days. Adam's pretty sure there's a rule about ex-boyfriends not being allowed to be best friends with current boyfriends.

"Well?" Tommy asks, popping his hip out and putting his hand on it. He pouts, fluttering his eyelashes.

Adam snorts, looking Tommy over. "Sexy," he says. He says it like a joke, but it's true; Tommy _is_ mind-numbingly sexy.

**

Adam stares. The black jeans look poured on, so low on Tommy’s hips that they're practically indecent, and Adam's never going to complain when Tommy gets in the mood to show a little skin. The pink shirt is stretched over Tommy's chest, tight, and short enough that several inches of delicious skin is showing, including his belly button. The words "College girls know how to live it up!" are written across the shirt in big, black, curly script, cute and fun in a way that contradicts the actual words.

At the sight, Adam licks his dry lips, arousal spiking suddenly.

**

Brad definitely had enough confidence to pull the shirt off without looking ridiculous, and Tommy does, too. Not that Adam's surprised. Tommy knows how to work what he’s got very well. He’s confident yet coy, both shy and seducing, and Adam’s drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

“You like it?” Tommy asks, twirling his hair around his finger and biting his bottom lip, seemingly insecure.

He’s faking it. Adam knows this, but it doesn’t change the effect it has on him. He nods, unable to actually say anything, and he reaches out, wanting.

Tommy smiles, walking closer.

**

Adam’s still on the couch as Tommy approaches him. He drops down onto Adam’s lap, settling comfortably over his thighs. He rocks over Adam's lap, and Adam moans softly, grabbing Tommy's hips where his skin is showing.

"So," Adam asks, pulling Tommy's lower body harder against him, "is my college girl going to show me how she lives it up tonight?"

Tommy laughs, breathless already, and looks down at Adam. Tommy’s hair, freshly bleached and bright, hangs down in front of his face, the ends tickling Adam's cheeks. His eyes are alight with humor. "Maybe," he says. "If you're lucky."

**

Adam’s eyes go lazy and smug. "Oh, Tommy," he says, tilting his head up and nipping at Tommy's lips. "With you, I'm always lucky."

Adam rolls his hips up into Tommy’s, and Tommy gasps, saying, "Fuck you, Adam," before he starts sucking and biting on Adam’s neck, rough.

“You’re playing with fire, baby,” Adam admonishes even as his body responds. “Careful.”

Growling, Tommy pulls away and finds Adam’s mouth, kissing him, sloppy and wet and aggressive.

Adam squeezes Tommy’s hips, pliant, and lets Tommy have his way for now.

Later, Adam’ll teach him what happens when you play with fire.

**

Inspired by my friend **K** who wore the “College girls know how to live it up!” shirt to a party he went to this past weekend.


	2. PROMPT #002: PLAYING WITH FIRE - Too Late

PROMPT #002: PLAYNG WITH FIRE  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/24100.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Too Late** | Adam Lambert; Tommy Ratliff/Brad Bell | PG-13 | 3x100 words  
 _Adam didn't know why Brad and Tommy hated each other._ (Angst)

**

Adam didn’t know why Brad and Tommy hated each other. All he knew was that they were constantly at each other’s throats, arguing about anything and everything, hurling insults back and forth like pros. And he had to admit their fighting was impressive; they were champs at it.

But it didn’t take long for Adam to get sick of it and so he planned. He tricked them into his bedroom, locking them in and promising that he wouldn’t let them out until they worked out their differences.

He didn’t realize the risk he was taking until it was too late.

**

He just wanted them all to be friends. Was that too much to ask?

Their screaming match started quickly and was loud, and Adam winced listening to it. It went on for a while, and just when Adam was beginning to think his plan wasn’t going to work, there was silence.

Adam waited, but the quiet prevailed, and neither Brad nor Tommy came out of the room.

Did they finally kill each other? Getting up, Adam investigated.

He didn’t expect to find Tommy and Brad half naked and frantically kissing on his bed when he cautiously opened the bedroom door.

**

Adam felt his eyes widen. Distantly, he wondered how he never saw the attraction between Tommy and Brad before. If he had, Adam would have kept them far, far away from each other.

So into one another, they were oblivious to Adam frozen in the doorway. Standing there, a numb feeling spread through him, starting in his chest.

Tommy’s sudden moan jerked Adam out of his shock. He had to get out of there. Shakily, he shut the door and leaned against it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to force the image of them out of his mind.

 _Fuck_.

**


	3. PROMPT #004: PUPPET MASTER - Free Will Off

PROMPT #004: PUPPET MASTER  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/31629.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Free Will Off** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 3x100 words  
 _Tommy likes to play the Sims. His playing habits slightly disturb Adam._ (Humor)

**

“I worry about you,” Adam says seriously, peering over Tommy’s shoulder at his computer screen.

Tommy doesn’t turn around. “Why?”

“Why?” Adam repeats. “Why? Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you get a sadistic thrill from trapping Sims in a pool with no ladder and waiting for them to drown. Or maybe because you like making happily married Sims with two kids and a dog cheat on each other. Or because you use a cheat code to make your male Sims get abducted by aliens and come back pregnant? Take your pick.”

Adam sounds so outraged, Tommy has to laugh.

**

“I am a benevolent God,” he says, nodding.

Adam snorts, and Tommy can tell he’s trying not to laugh. “Yeah, right,” he says. “More like a cruel, cruel, capricious God1.”

“What can I say?” Tommy says, flashing Adam a wide grin over his shoulder while a Sim gets eaten to death by the flies from his towering piles of dirty dishes. “I like making my puppets dance.”

“Oh, god,” Adam says, sounding horrified. “You are evil. Pure evil. Those poor Sims. They never had a chance.”

“Nope,” Tommy chirps. “They never did. Now, who should I kill next?”

Adam facepalms.

**

 **EPILOGUE**

“So, are there any Sims that you don’t torture?” Adam asks.

Tommy stops playing, and Adam’s surprised to see him blushing. “Just two,” he says shyly, and Adam’s definitely intrigued by this turn of events.

Tommy switches to a different lot, and Adam’s mouth goes dry when he sees two male Sims, one black haired and one blond, kissing in front of a crib.

“They’re married,” Tommy says. “And no cheating.”

Adam stares. Fuck.

That’s so… so… sweet. God. Adam can’t handle this. “You…”

“Me.” Tommy smiles. “See? I can be nice.”

“Yeah,” Adam says, chest tight. “Yeah, I see.”

**

1: Totally stolen from Supernatural! ♥


	4. PROMPT #005: VAMPIRES - Fangs Make My Knees Weak

PROMPT #004: VAMPIRES  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/35754.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Fangs Make My Knees Weak** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | R | 3x100 words  
 _Adam thinks it's unfair that Tommy gets to be the vampire, but then Tommy informs him of the benefits of being the 'victim' and he realizes it might not be so bad._ (Humor, Sexual Content)

**

“C’mon, Tommy,” Adam complains. “You should be the girl. You’re prettier than me. And I’m taller.”

In the mirror, Adam sees Tommy purse his lips as he ties his cape around his neck. “We both agreed that I get to be the vampire.”

Adam pouts. “You fucking cheated,” he accuses. “You got me to agree when you were sucking my cock. I was under duress.”

Tommy puts his hands on his hips. “I’ve never claimed that I play fair. Besides,” he says, turning around, “do you know how hot you look in that white dress?” He grins, fake fangs showing.

**

“So fucking hot,” Tommy murmurs, stalking over to him.

Adam leans back on the bed, suddenly feeling like actual prey from the hungry expression on Tommy’s face and his husky voice.

“Makes me want to push that dress up and fuck you right now. Forget about this party. Don’t want anyone to see you. Mine.”

“Jesus,” Adam breathes. His cock definitely takes notice of Tommy’s dirty mouth.

Tommy straddles Adam’s lap and bites at his ear. “You’re so beautiful, that dress so pure and pristine. Just wanna fucking _corrupt_ you.”

Jesus fuck, Tommy’s mouth is going to fucking kill him.

**

“You’d let me, wouldn’t you?” Tommy continues. “You’d let me do whatever I wanted.”

The fake fangs press hard into Adam’s neck, and Adam gasps. “Fuck, Tommy.”

“Like that, huh?” Tommy asks, licking the spot. “Hmm. If you’re my good girl at the party tonight, I’ll make sure you’re properly taken care of afterward.”

God, Tommy’s such a fucking smug asshole. Of course, all it does is turn Adam into a fucking puddle of mush. He’s really kind of easy, but still. He has to at least _pretend_ he wouldn’t bend over right now. “Fuck you.”

Tommy laughs. “We’ll see.”

**


	5. PROMPT #005: VAMPIRES - Addicted

PROMPT #005: VAMPIRES  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/36782.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Addicted** | Camilla Grey/Sasha Mallory | R | 1x100 words  
 _Sasha's addicted to Cam's touch._ (Sexual Content)

 **Warnings.** _Possibly_ some dubious consent implications

**

Sasha was addicted. When Cam touched her, she left fire in her wake. Every caress, every kiss, and every lick inflamed Sasha’s blood and had her crying out, delirious. Cam soothed her with soft and gentle words as she took Sasha to the brink and beyond with her mouth and hands and tongue.

By the time Sasha felt the fangs against her neck the first time, she wasn’t surprised. It was almost expected. She tilted her head to the side, gasped as they pierced her neck, burning.

“So delicious,” Cam murmured, licking the wound, and Sasha just held on, breathless.

**


	6. PROMPT #005: VAMPIRES - I'll Have The Human, Hold The Blood

PROMPT #005: VAMPIRES  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/39876.html) on LiveJournal.

 **I'll Have The Human, Hold The Blood** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | R | 10x100 words  
 _Adam's a different kind of vampire. Tommy's kind of disappointed._ (Humor, Romance)

**

A year into dating, Adam decides it’s time to tell Tommy the truth. Only a few people know: his immediate family, a couple close friends, and Brad. He knew months ago that he trusted Tommy enough to tell him, but he put it off out of irrational fear. But now that he’s thinking about asking Tommy to marry him, he can’t delay the inevitable anymore. Tommy definitely has to know.

Tommy loves him, he know, and Tommy _does_ have an appreciation for horror and the supernatural, but still. It’s not every day that your boyfriend tells you he’s a vampire.

**

The night he picks to tell Tommy funnily enough ends up being a dark and stormy one. They’re at home, just finishing the dishes when Adam asks Tommy to go into the living room with him.

“I have to tell you something,” Adam says, pulling Tommy out of the kitchen. “It’s important.”

Tommy smirks as he sits down on the couch. “Sounds ominous. Should I be worried?”

It’s clear that Tommy’s teasing, but he doesn’t know how right he is. Adam takes a deep breath and decides to be blunt and just lay it out there. “Tommy, I’m a vampire.”

**

Of course, Adam thought about the variety of ways that Tommy could react to the news, most of them on the negative side of the scale. Disbelief, shock, disgust, Adam prepared for them all.

At least he thought he had. He never imagined Tommy reacting with child-like glee.

“Dude,” Tommy breathes, eyes wide. “A vampire? Like, an actual vampire? An ‘I-want-to-suck-your-blood’ vampire?”

“Uh, kind of?” Adam says, wary.

“Do you have fangs? Can you fly? Turn into a bat? Does garlic repel you? Or crosses?”

Adam’s taken aback by the barrage of questions and the eager expression on Tommy’s face.

**

Adam blinks. “Um, yes, no, no, yes, and no. Sorry,” he says, still surprised by Tommy’s reaction and not quite sure how to respond. “So you believe me? And you’re okay with this?” Adam’s not able to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

It’s almost too much to believe that Tommy’s not going to freak out.

Tommy frowns. A second later, he’s climbing into Adam’s lap, his arms coming around him, strong and comforting.

“Of course I believe you,” he says. “No, I don’t think you’re a freak, and yes, I want to have hot vampire sex. A lot.”

**

Adam chokes out a laugh and sags in Tommy’s embrace. Relieved doesn’t even begin to describe how he’s feeling. Tommy’s just… amazing; Adam’s never going to let him go.

Tommy holds him for a few moments, and after a moment, Adam says, “We _have_ been having hot vampire sex a lot.”

“Yeah, but now you can bite me,” Tommy says excitedly. “Fuck, I _really_ want you to bite me. Want to feel your fangs in my neck, have you drink my blood. Fuck.”

Damn. Tommy apparently has a _big_ vampire (or maybe just a biting) kink Adam never knew about.

**

“Baby,” Adam says, pushing the hair out of Tommy’s face. He cups the back of Tommy’s head. “You don’t know what it means to me that you’re okay with all this. With me. It’s more than I could have hoped for.” He pauses and kisses Tommy. “But I can’t bite you.”

“What?” Tommy leans back. “Why fucking not? You don’t want to bite me?”

“I _can’t_ ,” Adam says again. “I don’t drink blood.”

“You’re a vampire!” Tommy says, throwing his hands up. “Of course you drink blood.”

“Most vampires do, yeah,” Adam says. “But not all. I’m a vegan vampire.”

**

Tommy stares at him. “A vegan vampire?” he says. “You’re a fucking _vegan_ vampire?!”

His voice gets progressively louder with each word.

“Yep,” Adam says, his lips twitching. “A vegan vampire.”

Tommy looks outraged. “What the fuck! Are you kidding me?”

Adam can’t help it; he busts out laughing. He laughs so hard that he has to wipe a couple tears away. Of _course_ Tommy wouldn’t be scared of Adam or freaked out, but _would_ be pissed because he can’t get his blood sucked.

Tommy glares, and Adam rolls his eyes; he’s not even surprised. Typical Tommy. “You’re fuckin’ weird.”

**

Tommy’s mouth drops open a little. “Well, fuck you, Adam!” he snaps. “I’m not the fuckin’ _vegan_ vampire who won’t bite his boyfriend here!”

Adam smirks. “I love it when you pout, baby,” he says, drawing Tommy close again. His righteous indignation is hilarious.

Tommy grumbles, but he doesn’t resist. “Asshole.”

Adam smiles, pushing his nose into Tommy’s neck and kissing and licking his skin. “You smell good.”

Tommy shivers and exhales shakily, grabbing Adam’s head and twisting his fingers in Adam’s hair. It’s so easy to turn him into putty.

“What does a vegan vampire even eat?” he asks.

**

“Hmm,” Adam murmurs, nipping at Tommy’s neck with his fangs. Tommy jerks in his arms and moans, pushing closer. “Vegetable juice mostly. Some fruit juice, too.”

“Like from concentrate?” Tommy asks, sounding breathless.

“No, from the actual vegetables and fruits,” Adam says. He slips his hands under Tommy’s shirt. “It’s delicious.”

“So… you suck the juice from vegetables and fruit? Like Bunnicula?”

Adam laughs and brushes his lips across Tommy’s cheek. “Yeah. Exactly like Bunnicula. My garbage is full of white, lifeless bodies. Can you love a terrifying vegetable killer like me?”

“Idiot.” Tommy smiles. “I guess someone has to.”

**

Adam rubs his nose over Tommy’s. “I love you,” he says, grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt. Tommy’s the best boyfriend _ever_ (and the weirdest, but that’s just part of his charm).

Now, if Adam could only make that the best _husband_ ever, life would be perfect. That’s the next item on his to-do list.

But he has to ask: “Are you really disappointed there won’t be any blood sucking?”

“Just a little,” Tommy admits. “Fuckin’ _True Blood_ , you know. Maybe you could pretend to bite me?”

He sounds so hopeful that Adam can’t refuse. “Whatever you want, baby.”

**

 

[Bunnicula](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bunnicula) was one of my favorite books as a child. I wanted my own sweet little vampire bunny!


	7. PROMPT #006: YOU'D BE CALLING OUT MY NAME: A Slip of the Tongue

PROMPT #006: YOU'D BE CALLING OUT MY NAME  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/44112.html) LiveJournal.

 **A Slip Of The Tongue** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | R | 3x100 words  
 _Tommy calls out the wrong name during sex with Adam. Adam takes this a challenge._ (Humor, Romance, Sexual Content)

**

Afterward when Adam is lying on his back next to Tommy, sweaty and out of breath, Tommy’s last words finally sink into his dazed brain. “Wait,” he says faintly. He turns his head to Tommy and blinks. “What did you say?”

Tommy focuses sated and lazy eyes on him. “What did I say when?” he asks, mouth curving up in a half-smile.

“When you came,” Adam says slowly, frowning. “Did you say… ‘Tommy?’”

“What?” Tommy’s face pinches in confusion. “No, of course not.”

Tommy laughs, trying to play it off, but Adam isn’t buying it. His eyes narrow in suspicion.

**

Adam _clearly_ remembers Tommy calling out a name as he climaxed. He assumed it was his name because why wouldn’t it be? At the time, Adam was a little distracted and wasn’t concentrating on what Tommy was crying out, just that he _was_.

But now, it’s all coming back.

“You did!” Adam accuses, both a little hurt and unwillingly amused. “You fuckin’ called out your own name while I was fucking you.”

Even in the dim light, Adam can see Tommy flush and avert his eyes.

If Adam had any doubt about his accusation, it’d be gone now. Only Tommy.

**

Adam can’t stop from laughing. He rolls over on top of Tommy, blanketing him and pushing him into the mattress. “How big is your ego, seriously?”

Tommy’s clearly embarrassed, but Adam can also see a hint of shame in his eyes. “Adam. I-.”

Adam kisses him. “Guess I wasn’t fucking you well enough,” he says, breathing the words over Tommy’s mouth. “But this time, you’ll definitely be calling out my name.”

When he pulls back, Tommy’s smiling, faint but there. “Oh, really?” he teases. “We’ll see.”

Adam smirks. He loves a challenge. “Oh, we will, Tommy Joe,” he promises. “Definitely.”

**


	8. PROMPT #007: HALLOWEEN - And We Could Run Away

PROMPT #007: HALLOWEEN  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/47513.html) on LiveJournal.

 **And We Could Run Away** | Tommy Ratliff/OFC, mentions of Adam Lambert | NC-17 | 12x100 words  
 _Adam indulges his breast fascination with Tommy’s girlfriend and Tommy reaps the benefits._ (Humor, Romance, Explicit Sexual Content)

**

Adam really does throw the best parties.

It’s a gift of his Tommy really appreciates because Adam is very generous with his (expensive) beer. His Halloween party is no exception. Right now, Tommy’s sitting on Adam’s exceedingly comfortable couch feeling pleasantly buzzed and relaxed and wondering where his wayward girlfriend disappeared off to.

No sooner than he thinks that, Lucy suddenly appears out of the crowd and plops down on his lap.

“Just so you know,” she says, curling her arm around Tommy’s neck and nuzzling under his chin, “Adam just spent the past five minutes feeling up my tits.”

**

The blunt statement only gives Tommy momentary pause. He snorts and looks down at Lucy’s cleavage, nicely displayed in her extremely sexy Grecian goddess costume. “Well, they’re very nice tits.”

That is a massive understatement. They’re fucking _glorious_.

Tommy feels Lucy’s smile against his jaw. “Adam thought so. He just came up to me, said my breasts were amazing, and asked if he could touch them. Well, begged actually.”

Lucy tilts her head up to look Tommy in the eye, cocking an eyebrow. “He do that often?”

“Babe, Adam’s got some strange, non-sexual fascination with breasts. Just go with it.”

**

“I did and I got felt up,” she says, laughing.

Tommy leans down and presses their foreheads together, whispering, “And you liked it, didn’t you?” He smirks. “Admit it.”

“Well,” Lucy says, “Adam does have nice hands. Soft, strong, and _big_.” She winks at him. “I wonder what other part of him is big…”

Tommy rolls his eyes, saying, “Oh, fuck you,” without any real heat before kissing her. He swallows her laugh, and she presses close, pulling on his hair, moaning into his mouth. He kisses her until she’s breathless and flushed, his hands roaming freely over her body.

**

“Fuck,” she says, eyes glazed. She shifts restlessly on Tommy’s lap, pushing down against Tommy’s groin. “Fuck. Now. Jesus.”

Tommy can’t agree more. It seems sudden, the insistent, needy desire, but that’s how it always is between them; it doesn’t take much to get either of them worked up.

“C’mon,” Lucy says, standing up and pulling Tommy up behind her. “Bathroom.”

That sounds like a fucking awesome idea. They weave their way through the massive crowd, Tommy plastered against Lucy’s back, and stumble up the stairs and down the hall, laughing.

When they get to the bathroom, it’s thankfully empty.

**

Tommy immediately goes to the toilet, lowering the lid and then sitting down. He hastily works on opening his pants, pulling his dick out, while Lucy locks the door and pulls a condom out of her top of her dress.

Tommy wonders for a second where she got it, but then she’s smirking, dropping down on her knees in front of him, and Tommy forgets about it, mouth dry.

He spreads his legs, silent, watching Lucy, waiting. She deftly opens the condom and slides it over his cock, and he bites his bottom lip at her touch to keep quiet.

**

After teasing him with a few light strokes, she stands up, and Tommy immediately reaches for her, curving his hands around her hips. She allows him to pull her close, and after she nods, he lifts her dress, exposing her lower body.

Tommy stares, licking his lips. He’s been half-hard the entire night knowing that she’s been walking around panty-less. He groans at the sight of her, clearly wet and slick already. Fuck, that’s so fucking hot.

Moving over him, Lucy holds on to Tommy’s shoulders and drops her head back as she lowers herself, taking Tommy inside her body.

**

Tommy shudders when he bottoms out, and he digs his fingers into her waist. “Fuck,” he says, unable to resist rocking up. She’s so wet and hot; it’s fucking intoxicating.

Lucy gasps and pauses for a moment, breathing harshly, and then she starts moving, taking control. Tommy lets her set the pace, supporting her movements.

“How’s that feel, babe?” he asks roughly, watching her.

“Fuckin’ good,” she says, picking up speed, panting and moaning. “So fuckin’ good.”

Fuck. That’s exactly what Tommy wants to hear. Her noises only get him hotter, and he groans, leaning back as his pleasure builds.

**

“You’re so hot, babe,” Tommy says, sliding his hands up her body to her shoulders. “Love watching you ride me, using me to get yourself off.”

It’s one of the hottest things Tommy’s ever seen, Lucy on top of him, losing herself in pleasure. Pushing the straps of Lucy’s dress off her shoulders and halfway down her arms, Tommy uncovers her breasts, aching to get his hands and mouth on them.

Lucy cries out at the first touch. He cups both her breasts in his hands, caressing them, and leans forward so he can kiss and lick at her nipples.

**

“Fuck,” she whispers, pushing her chest against Tommy’s head. “More.”

Tommy can tell she’s close; she always sounds like that, breathless, needy, almost begging when she’s on the edge. Her movements become erratic and rough as she fucks herself closer to orgasm.

Tommy’s close himself, the sight and sound of her making his cock throb, and he rolls his hips up into her, still nipping and sucking on her nipples. He wants her to come so bad he can taste it, and just a few seconds later, she does, bearing down hard on his cock and calling out his name.

**

Tommy feels her pussy tighten around him and it’s more than he can take. He comes hard, lip bitten to keep quiet, and holds himself as deep inside Lucy as possible, breathing wetly against her chest.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He gasps, sucking in a sharp breath, body tense, and then he relaxes, blood rushing through his ears. Lucy slumps against him, panting, and Tommy slips his heavy arms around her, holding her close, _needing_ her close.

Her head tips up and Tommy gives her the kiss she wants, tender and sweet how they both like it after they have sex.

**

For a few minutes, that’s all they do, and then Tommy slowly ends the kiss. _Love you_ , he mouths, smiling, and Lucy mouths it back.

Tommy can’t tear his eyes away from her. She looks debauched and flushed and completely gorgeous. She fucking rocks his world.

She gives him a quick peck and a wink, raising herself up so Tommy can pull out of her and then she stands up, putting her straps back up and smoothing down her dress.

A thought randomly occurs to Tommy as he takes the condom off and ties it. “Where’d you get the condom?”

**

Lucy smiles, wide and devious, and giggles. “Adam.”

Tommy’s not even surprised. He shakes his head, sighing, and stands up, pulling Lucy into his arms. “So, what? Did Adam playing with your tits get you all excited?”

“Of course,” Lucy says. “After he thanked me for indulging him, he gave me a condom and told me to drag you off to the bathroom and have my way with you.”

“Well, thank you, Adam,” Tommy drawls. “I’ll send him a fruit basket.”

Lucy smacks his arm, but she can’t hold back a laugh. Tommy just grins; boobs are so fucking awesome.

**

Thanks to 'lizibabes' on LJ for a pre-read and inspiration for the ending. ♥ Title from "Bulletproof Heart" by My Chemical Romance.


	9. PROMPT #007: HALLOWEEN - Hey Jealousy

PROMPT #007: HALLOWEEN  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/48846.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Hey Jealousy** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 (for language) | 1x100 words  
 _Adam dresses his cat up for Halloween. She's less than impressed and Tommy's jealous. (Humor)_

[Photo inspiration for this fic!](http://pics.livejournal.com/zams/pic/0004y7kx)

**

“She’s going to kill you in your sleep, you know that right?” Tommy says.

Adam doesn’t even look at him, just takes more pictures. “My baby wouldn’t do that to me,” he says. “She loves me.”

“Are you kidding? Look at her! She wants to claw your eyes out.”

“No, she doesn’t. You love me, don’t you, baby?” Adam coos. “Yes you do, you love me. And you look so cute! You’re my cute little kitty-baby and I love you.”

Oh, fucking hell. This is ridiculous. “You have a problem.”

“Jealous,” Adam sing-songs.

Tommy scowls; goddammit, he totally fucking is.

**


	10. PROMPT #008: TEXTING/TWEETING - Buy Milk. And Oreos. And Lube.

PROMPT #008: TEXTING/TWEETING  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/50175.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Buy Milk. And Oreos. And Lube.** | Tommy Ratliff, implied Adam Lambert/Brad Bell | R | 5x100 words  
 _In retrospect, Tommy should never have asked Adam if he needed anything from the grocery while Tommy was there to get a few things. That was just fucking stupid._ (Humor)

**

In retrospect, Tommy should never have asked Adam if he needed anything from the grocery while Tommy was there to get a few things. That was just fucking stupid.

It starts out innocently with just _Buy milk. And Oreos._

Okay, that’s easy enough. Fine. No big deal.

When he’s halfway across the store, his phone buzzes again.

 _Brad says we need lube._

Tommy pauses, staring at the text, and then rolls his eyes. Fucking ridiculous, but whatever. He can get lube, too.

But when his phone buzzes for a third time a couple minutes later, Tommy starts to get annoyed.

**

 _Also, chocolate and honey._

All right, what the fuck? Chocolate and honey?!

Tommy inhales and exhales slowly. Fine. Chocolate and honey, too. He just has to backtrack a few isles now, but that’s okay. Really.

He’s just putting the honey in his cart when his phone buzzes _again_.

 _We need a cucumber and baby oil, too._

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”

Coughing, he looks around, flushing when he sees an older woman with her young grandson glaring at him.

Seriously, what kind of fucking kinky sex are they planning on having? Jesus fucking Christ. Tommy doesn’t need to know this.

**

It’s a whole ten minutes later before his phone buzzes again. And just when Tommy was beginning to think he was home free.

 _Could you buy some champagne? Just three or four bottles._

Oh, is that all? _Just_ three or four bottles? Sure, no problem.

Tommy ignores the fact that Adam’s not there to appreciate his sarcasm.

After that, he hurries, wanting to get out of the store before Adam sends him more ridiculous demands. He’s only a few feet from the checkout when he gets another text.

“Fuckin’ A,” he bemoans, stopping. So close. He checks his phone hesitantly.

**

 _Long shot, but look for a card that says ‘Sorry you walked in on me with my cock up your brother’s ass; hope I didn’t traumatize you too much.’ Brad needs it for Neil._

Tommy gapes. He’s speechless. Fucking speechless.

He throws his hands up, muttering to himself. That’s it. _It_. He’s done. Fucking done. Adam and Brad can go fuck themselves with the cucumber that’s in his cart. Fucking assholes.

And they’ll definitely be giving him money for mind bleach because fuck knows he’s going to need it after this shopping trip. This is the _last_ time he’s nice.

**

Tommy glares at the cashier as she rings up his items and silently seethes.

Yes, thank you, he’s aware that it looks like he’s going home to have some kind of crazy gay sex orgy and then eat Oreos with milk after, so her pointed, amused looks are really not appreciated.

It takes every ounce of Tommy’s willpower not to snap “Fuck you very much,” when she hands him his receipt and tells him to ‘have a _good_ night,’ stifling a snicker.

Tommy scowls. Oh, Adam and Brad are so fucking dead when Tommy gets his hands on them. **Dead**.

**

 

Thank you to 'lizibabes' on LJ for the list of things Adam asks Tommy to buy. ♥


	11. PROMPT #008: TEXTING/TWEETING - Homemade

PROMPT #008: TEXTING/TWEETING  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/53426.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Homemade** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | G | (1x100 words)  
 _Tommy decides to show his domestic side._

**

Tommy looks around. The kitchen is a disaster - butter and eggs still out, used paper towels everywhere, flour all over the counter and floor, measuring cups and spoons scattered around – but there, right in the center of the chaos, is perfection: a pile of fresh, warm, gooey chocolate chip cookies.

Pulling out his phone, he snaps a picture and uploads it to Twitter with the caption _'For someone special.'_

Not even five minutes later, he gets a text.

It’s from Adam.

 _For me? You’re sweet, baby. ♥ On my way._

Tommy pops a cookie in his mouth and smiles.

**


	12. PROMPT #009: SCARS - I'll Worry About It When It Becomes A Problem

PROMPT #009: SCARS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/55341.html) on LiveJournal.

 **I'll Worry About It When It Becomes A Problem** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 8x100 words  
 _Tommy has a lot of scars and each one has a story._ (Humor, Romance)

 **Warning.** Mention of recreational drug use

**

They’re naked and lying in bed, pressed tightly together, talking and touching and kissing when Adam brings it up.

“You know,” he says as he presses kisses across Tommy’s cheeks, “you have a lot of scars.”

Tommy laughs, a bit breathless. “You’re just noticing now? How long have we been having sex? Better get your eyes checked.”

“Smartass,” Adam says playfully, bumping noses with Tommy. “I didn’t want to pry. But I’m curious. How’d you get this one?” Adam pushes Tommy’s fringe back and kisses a tiny spot along his hairline.

That scar is pinkish, so light it’s almost invisible.

**

“You noticed that one?” Tommy asks. He sounds surprised.

Adam pulls back so he can look Tommy in the face. “I notice everything about you, baby,” he says softly.

Tommy’s embarrassed, but he likes it when Adam says romantic things like that, and Adam knows it.

“Sweet-talker,” he murmurs, kissing Adam and letting it linger. “It’s a chicken-pox scar. I fixated on that spot so I wouldn’t scratch everywhere.”

Adam hums and kisses the spot again, tongue dipping out, and Tommy shivers at the feather-light touch.

“I like it,” Adam says.

Tommy rolls his eyes. “Of course you do. Weirdo.”

**

“You love it,” Adam says. “Now what about this one?” He bends his head and licks a place on the curve of Tommy’s shoulder, near his neck.

Tommy’s head lolls to the side. “Bite mark.”

At this, Adam stops all movement, and after a quiet beat, he asks, “Like a _love_ bite mark?”

“Oh my god, Adam,” Tommy says, exasperated. “Are you seriously jealous? No. It’s from _pre-school_.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ You’re ridiculous,” Tommy says. “A boy bit me because his ‘girlfriend’ gave me a flower and kissed me on the cheek.”

Adam chuckles. “A heartbreaker even at six, huh?”

**

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Tommy says. “She was cute, but I just gave the flower to another boy in class and asked him to be my boyfriend.”

Adam cracks up. “Fucking _priceless_.”

“It was pretty awesome,” Tommy says, grinning.

Adam shakes his head, his laughter dying off. He straightens up, sitting on Tommy’s thighs. “What’s the story behind this one?” he asks, grabbing Tommy’s left hand and kissing the scar at the base of his thumb.

“Accidently stabbed myself with a knife.”

“What? How?”

“I was trying to pry an M&M out of a brownie pan, but it was being stubborn.”

**

Adam’s quiet for a moment. “Did you get it out?”

Tommy grins. “Yep. I mean, it was peanut one. I couldn’t just _leave_ it in there.”

“Of course not,” Adam says and the sarcasm comes through clearly.

Tommy doesn't let it bother him. If Adam had been there, he would understand. It would have been a travesty to abandon that poor, delicious, lonely M&M.

…Yeah, Tommy may have been high at the time. But Adam doesn’t need to know that.

Adam suddenly smirks. “Were you high?”

Tommy glares. “Yes,” he mutters. “Fucker.”

“Oh, Tommy,” Adam says. “Always so classy, baby.”

**

“Oh, fuck you,” Tommy says. “Like you’re really classy. Asshole.”

Adam only laughs. “I am; it’s true.” He scoots down the bed and kisses another scar, the round one on Tommy’s left knee. “And this one?”

“I was eleven and going to my girlfriend’s house. I was running and tripped. Fell down her concrete driveway. Scraped my leg and knee up. Not fun.”

“My poor baby,” Adam says, licking around the scar. “You hurt yourself a lot when you were a kid, didn't you?”

“Yeah,” Tommy says. “I guess I did. The knife one was when I was twenty, though.”

**

“Well, that’s a relief,” Adam says. “I was hoping kid-you wasn’t lighting up.”

“Nah.” Tommy smile is devious. “I waited until I was sixteen to do that.”

Adam snickers. “Didn’t know I was dating a former juvenile delinquent.” He kisses Tommy’s knee one more time before moving up.

Tommy gasps when Adam sticks his tongue in his belly button, licking and nibbling. “Shit!”

“You like that?” Adam asks, sounding smug. “Thought you would.”

Tommy hisses. “Bastard.”

“Hmm,” Adam murmurs. “I love your pet names for me. Always gets my stomach all fluttery.”

“Dumbass.”

“Oh, baby, better stop or I’ll swoon.”

**

Lying down next to Tommy, Adam strokes the scar on his stomach. It’s the biggest scar Tommy has. “Do I even want to know when you got this one?”

“Probably not,” Tommy says. “I was naked, drunk, and stumbling around in someone’s house. I fell on a cactus.”

Adam stares. “I don’t even.” He shakes his head. “You can’t make this shit up.”

“What can I say? I’m a professional badass.”

“Definitely. A total badass.”

Adam’s obviously trying to keep a straight face, but Tommy can see his lips twitching. “Fucker,” Tommy mutters, smacking him. “I am.”

Adam only laughs.

**


	13. PROMPT #010: TIME FLIES - A Moment Apart

PROMPT #010: TIME FLIES  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/58593.html) on LiveJournal.

 **A Moment Apart** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | G | 2x100 words  
 _Tommy wishes they could stay here forever._ (Romance)

**

Leaning against the balcony railing, Tommy sighs as he looks out at the ocean. It’s early, the sun barely peaking over the horizon. The breeze blowing in is warm and gentle, and Tommy can hear the softly rolling waves, their rented house just a short walk from the beach.

It’s perfection. So quiet and peaceful, Tommy wishes they could stay forever. Two weeks passed in an instant; they’re going home in just a day.

He smiles when arms slide around his body and Adam presses up behind him, comfortable and familiar and sleep-warm.

“I don’t want to leave,” Tommy says.

**

Adam’s lips brush over his ear and Tommy shivers. “We can come back, baby. Anytime.”

Tommy nods and leans further back against Adam, eyes still locked on the ocean. Adam’s hands stroke over his bare stomach, and it’s both soothing and vaguely ticklish. “It’s beautiful here,” he says after a moment.

Tommy feels Adam’s lips curve against his cheek, and Adam says, “But not as beautiful as you.”

“Flatterer,” Tommy accuses, turning his head and nipping at Adam’s jaw.

Adam chuckles and kisses the side of Tommy’s nose. “It’s true.”

Tommy smiles. He was wrong before - _this_ is perfection.

**


	14. PROMPT #010: TIME FLIES - We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

PROMPT #010: TIME FLIES  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/58778.html) on LiveJournal.

 **We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff | R - for language | 2x100 words  
 _It's a Thanksgiving dinner disaster, but never fear! Adam's here and has an idea to save the day!_

 **Notes.** Title from The Academy Is... song of the same name.

**

Tommy has no idea how they’re going to pull this one out of their ass.

Everyone’s fucking going to be here in an hour expecting a lavish Thanksgiving dinner and they have _nothing_. The turkey’s burnt to a crisp and dry, the green beans are mush, the stuffing’s like cardboard, the rolls are hard as rocks, the mash potatoes are practically soup, and to top it all off, they don’t even have a fucking pumpkin pie. The only thing they _do_ have is cranberry jelly and no one fucking likes that, anyway.

“Fuck,” Tommy says. “This is a fucking disaster.”

**

Considering the situation, that’s probably an understatement.

“Neil’s gonna gloat, you know,” Tommy points out. “And Brad’ll just laugh.”

Adam sighs. “Yeah. Shit.”

“Well,” Tommy says after a quiet moment, “I say we cut and run. No shame in that.”

“Yeah, maybe- wait!” Adam says. “I have an idea!”

He turns to Tommy, flashing him a smile, but before Tommy can say anything, Adam darts out of the kitchen. He comes back thirty seconds later holding five large frozen pizzas.

“Pizza!” he says excitedly.

Hmmm. Pizza. That could work. That could work really well, actually.

Tommy smirks. Fuck turkey. “Genius.”

**


	15. PROMPT #012: PICTURE PROMPT (A PENIS MADE OF SNOW) - Fucking Smart Mouth

Prompt #012: Picture Prompt ([A picture of a penis made of snow](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/64135.html))  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/65332.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Fucking Smart Mouth** | Tommy Ratliff/Brad Bell, implied Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff/Brad Bell | R | 5x100 words

 _Tommy's trying his best to make a snow-penis that's a worthy homage to Adam's so he doesn't appreciate Brad's snarky commentary. He's going to have to do something about Brad's smart mouth._ (Humor)

 **Notes.** No infidelity. They're in an established three-way relationship that breaks off into any and all pairs when circumstances allow with no hurt feelings on the other partner's side.

**

“No, no, no,” Brad says, sounding like a scolding parent. “The balls are too big.”

Tommy bites back the angry retort that immediately springs to his lips because there’s just no point in arguing with Brad – it’d only give Tommy a headache. “Better?” he asks when he’s finished reshaping the balls.

“It’ll do,” Brad sniffs. “Now fix the shaft; it’s not thick enough.”

Tommy counts to ten in his head while he adds more snow. Brad would try the patience of a saint. “Does that meet your approval?”

It’s really fucking annoying that Brad always ignores Tommy’s sarcasm.

“I suppose.”

**

Brad walks around the snow-penis slowly. His puts his hand on his chin and he looks contemplative as he inspects Tommy’s creation.

Tommy thinks it’s a fucking awesome snow-penis. He’s damn proud of it.

Suddenly, Brad throws his hands up. “Wrong! All wrong!” he says. “Adam’s penis curves more and the head isn’t flared enough. It’s like you’ve never seen Adam’s dick before! I mean, did you even _try_?”

Tommy can't believe this shit. “Fuck you, Brad!” he yells. “I don’t see _you_ over here trying to make a penis out of fucking snow! You think you can do better?”

**

Brad scoffs, infuriatingly unconcerned with Tommy’s anger. He waves a hand carelessly in the air. “I’m not going to get all sweaty messing around in the snow when I have you to do it for me,” he says. “Of course, it’d be nice if you actually did it _correctly_ instead of wasting my time.”

Un-fucking-believable. Tommy grinds his teeth. He has to remember he loves Brad; hurting him would be bad.

“Though,” Brad muses, “this disaster might be salvageable. You’re lucky I’m here.”

That’s fucking _it_. Tommy gets right up in Brad’s face, temper flaring.

Brad fucking _smirks_ at him.

**

“Yes?” Brad asks sweetly.

Tommy wants to strangle him. “You are a fucking asshole,” he says.

“Now, Tommy,” Brad says, running his hands up Tommy’s chest teasingly. “You don’t mean that. You love me.”

“Right now I fucking don’t!”

It’s also really fucking annoying that when Brad acts like this all Tommy wants to do is fuck the snark out of him. And Brad fucking knows it and plays him, and Tommy falls for it every single time.

Making a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, he grabs Brad and sends them both tumbling down onto the snow.

**

He takes Brad’s lips in a furious kiss. Brad moans, wrapping his arms and legs around Tommy. It’s slightly awkward because of all the layers they have on, but Tommy doesn’t care. He holds Brad’s hips tightly, grinding his groin against Brad’s as they kiss. Brad surges up, moving with him.

Tommy breaks the kiss, panting. “Let’s take this inside,” he murmurs. “Get warmed up, surprise Adam when he comes home. You can put your fucking smart mouth to good use and blow me.”

The needy little whimper Brad gives goes straight to Tommy’s dick.

Tommy smirks. Oh, fuck yes.

**


	16. PROMPT #013: PLAYROOM

PROMPT #013: PLAYROOM  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/67866.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Barbie Or Ken?** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff | G | 1x100 words  
 _Tommy's really impressed by Adam's playroom._ (Fluff)

 **Notes.** Adorable fluffiness. Adam and Tommy are about eight years old.

**

It was worth the hour Adam spent cleaning his playroom to see Tommy’s face light up with glee.

“Wow!” Tommy says. “Look at all your toys! Legos, an Easy Bake Oven, a Nintendo, and a Barbie Dream House!” He rushes over to it. “I want one for my birthday.”

“You wanna play with it?” Adam asks. “I have lots of Barbies. And Ken dolls too.”

“Yeah!” Tommy says eagerly, smiling really big.

Adam likes it when Tommy smiles; it’s his favorite thing ever. Beaming, Adam gets out his Barbie bin and opens it, Tommy’s eyes wide. “You can pick first.”

**


	17. PROMPT #015: HANGOVER HAMBURGERS - Trust Tommy Joe

PROMPT #015: HANGOVER HAMBURGERS  
Originally posted [here]() on LiveJournal.

 **Trust Tommy Joe** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG | 3x100 words  
 _Tommy knows the perfect hangover cure._ (Humor, Romance)

**

Adam watches warily as Tommy flips a burger on the stove. His stomach rolls – the meat is drenched in grease. It’s sizzling and snapping, and the meat is all bloody and piled high with raw onions, and Adam wants to throw up. He has no idea how he’s going to eat that.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Tommy says firmly. “You’re going to eat it. It’ll make you feel better; trust me.”

Adam grimaces; he really isn’t sure about that. But Tommy did get up early on Sunday to come over when Adam called him all pathetic and whiny.

**

Adam sighs; he’s just going to have to trust Tommy. Moves behind him, Adam slips his arms around Tommy’s waist and rests his chin on Tommy’s shoulder. “Will you feed me?” he asks, making sure he sounds especially pitiful. “Please?”

Tommy snorts as he puts the burger on the waiting bun. “No,” he says. “But I’ll cuddle you while you do.”

Despite his pounding head, Adam smiles; Tommy can be really sweet. He kisses Tommy on the cheek. “Love you, baby.”

“Love you too,” Tommy says. He turns around in Adam’s arms and he’s grinning. “Now eat your fucking burger.”

**

“Well?” Tommy asks. “Do you or do you not feel better?”

Adam can’t bring himself to be bothered by the smug tone when it’s so comfy resting against Tommy’s chest. He moans when Tommy drags his nails over his scalp. “Yes,” he says, and he does. His stomach is surprisingly settled and his head doesn’t hurt as much.

Tommy’s lips brush over his ear. “I told you so.”

“You did. You’re so smart, Tommy Joe,” Adam teases.

Tommy chuckles, briefly tugging on Adam’s hair. “And you’re a smartass.”

“Mmm, I think you mean a hotass.”

Tommy tugs again. “That too.”

**


	18. PROMPT #011: QUIET - Shit My Boyfriend Says

PROMPT #011: QUIET  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/74168.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Shit My Boyfriend Says** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff, Neil Lambert | R | 2x100 words  
 _Tommy shares his love of Adam's cock with Neil. It goes as well as you'd imagine._ (Humor)

**

“You know, I’m kind of addicted to your brother’s cock,” Tommy tells Neil one night.

Adam chokes on his beer. Drunk Tommy always says inappropriate but hilarious things.

“It’s like, huge,” Tommy goes on. “And amazing. And did I say huge? ‘Cause it is. _Really_ huge.”

Tommy’s oblivious to the look of abject horror on Neil’s face, but Adam’s definitely not. He’s still clear-headed enough to pull out his phone and quickly snap a picture, preserving the moment forever. Any embarrassment he’s feeling is greatly outweighed by the pleasure of disturbing Neil. Besides, his ego really likes Tommy’s obvious reverence.

**

Tommy sighs dreamily. “I love it. So much,” he says, and Adam’s ego swells some more.

Tommy starts to say something else, but considering that Neil looks like he’s going to pass out or maybe start clawing at his ears, Adam clamps a hand over Tommy’s mouth.

“ _Quiet_ , Tommy Joe,” he admonishes even as laughter escapes. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I don’t want you to kill my brother.”

Tommy mumbles something against his hand that sounds vaguely petulant. Adam drags Tommy away to somewhere more private; he’s _very_ interested in hearing more of Tommy’s thoughts about his cock.

**


	19. PROMPT #016: MIDNIGHT SECRETS - Revenge Is Sweeter When It's Pink

PROMPT #016: MIDNIGHT SECRETS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/77462.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Revenge Is Sweeter When It's Pink** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 8x100 words  
 _Tommy has a secret he needs to confess about why he never has hangovers and why he never has to dye his roots: he's actually a wizard._ (Crack, Humor)

 **Notes.** Thanks to 'lizibabes' for a read through! ♥

**

Tommy doesn’t know what makes him confess on a Tuesday in April. Nothing special or significant happens during the day to prompt it, but that night when they’re in bed, Tommy half-draped over Adam and drawing random patterns on his chest, Tommy finds himself saying, “I have to tell you something.”

Adam sounds sleepy when he answers. “Mmmm, what is it, baby?”

Tommy bites his lip. He really has no idea how Adam’s going to respond. As far Tommy’s aware, Adam doesn’t know any people like him. Best to just get it out there and hope for the best.

“Tommy?”

**

Tommy takes a deep breath, drawing both comfort and courage from the gentle fingers combing through his hair. Adam loves him. He’ll accept it in time, right? He won’t think Tommy’s a freak or unnatural, right?

Right?

“Tommy?” Adam asks again, sounding awake and concerned now.

He tries to turn Tommy’s face to his, but Tommy won’t let him. He holds onto Adam tightly and lets his confession out in a rush. "You know how I never have hangovers no matter how much I drink and I never have to dye my roots? It's because of magic. I'm a wizard."

**

He squeezes his eyes shut, heart pounding. Adam’s hands pause mid-stroke, and suddenly it’s hard to breathe. Tommy blinks furiously at the sting of tears. He’s just about to pull away from Adam and leave, forgetting about all his things that have ended up at Adam’s house in the months they’ve been dating when Adam says, “You too?”

Tommy’s face scrunches in confusion. What? “What?” he asks, sitting up and looking down at Adam in disbelief. If he didn’t know better, he would say Adam sounds put out.

“Can’t believe you’re a wizard, Tommy Joe,” he says. “Not fucking fair.”

**

Okay, Tommy’s not sure what’s going on here, but it seems like he’s entered the twilight zone. People don’t react like that when they’re told about magic. It just doesn’t happen. There’s suspicion, fear, anger, then maybe acceptance. If you’re lucky. Not _jealousy_.

Tommy’s not sure how to deal with this.

Adam must see the confusion on his face because he sits up too. “What’s wrong?”

Tommy gapes. What’s wrong?! Adam must be joking. “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

Adam just smiles at him in that tender and soft way he does that makes Tommy all warm and jittery inside.

**

“Baby,” Adam says, reaching for him, and in his bewilderment, Tommy lets Adam pull him close. “Neil’s a wizard; he’s lorded it over me since we were kids. Asshole. And Brad too. I’m not going to freak out.”

Tommy’s mouth works, but all that comes out is a small, “Oh.”

Adam tucks Tommy’s hair behind his ear and gently kisses him. “I’m glad you told me, baby,” he says. “I had wondered about the hangovers and hair.”

Tommy’s not ready to speak yet. He didn’t realize how worried he was about Adam’s reaction until he actually decided to tell him.

**

Adam seems to understand. He holds Tommy closer, and Tommy rests his head on Adam’s shoulder, just taking deep breaths while Adam rubs his back comfortingly. It feels good to have told Adam the truth.

Eventually, when his pulse is back to normal and he doesn’t feel like he’s going to throw up, he says, “Neil and Brad, huh? Guess I’m not surprised.”

Adam laughs. “Yeah. I was so jealous of Neil growing up. God, he was such an ass about it,” he complains, pouting. “But Brad indulged my curiosity.”

Tommy can’t help it: he snorts. “I bet he did.”

**

Adam rolls his eyes and tickles Tommy’s sides, making him jump. He laughs and tries to wiggle away from Adam’s wandering hands.

“You’re a dirty boy, Tommy Joe,” he teases as he pushes Tommy down on the bed. He leans over him, their mouths close. “A dirty, dirty boy. Must be why I like you so much.”

Tommy grins up at him, eyes lazy and face flushed. “That, and my non-ass.”

“Most definitely,” Adam agrees before he kisses him.

Tommy moans into Adam’s mouth, putting his arms around Adam’s shoulders as he opens his mouth to let Adam’s tongue inside.

**

The gentle kiss is just turning heated when Adam abruptly pulls back.

“What?” Tommy asks. Adam seems strangely excited; he’s practically bouncing on the bed.

“Hey!” Adam says. “Will you do my hair too? And get rid of my hangovers?”

Tommy’s nonplussed for a moment and he blinks, but then he chuckles at Adam’s eagerness. “Sure, Adam. Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Adam asks, barely suppressed glee coloring his words. “How about this?” He leans down and whispers in Tommy’s ear.

Tommy bursts into laughter. “Fuck yes.” He smirks deviously, pulling Adam back down. “I hope Neil likes pink.”

**


	20. PROMPT #017: SEPARATION - More Tender Things

PROMPT #017: SEPARATION  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/80535.html) on LiveJournal.

 **More Tender Things** | Adam Lambert/Unspecified Male | G/PG | 2x100 words  
 _"In a separation it is the one who is not really in love who says the more tender things." -Marcel Proust (Angst)_

**

Being separated from Adam isn't hard.

It should be, but it’s not.

It's easy actually. Adam’s never more than a passing thought or two throughout the day.

He tries to make up for his lack by sending Adam short texts when he remembers he’s supposed to be in love. Messages like _Miss you_ and _Thinking of you_ and _Come home soon_ , his stomach twisted up in knots as he types those lies.

He wants to feel those things. Wishes he could feel them because Adam deserves it. Adam is good and sweet and loving. There’s no one better than Adam.

**

But the truth is that he doesn’t miss Adam now that he’s gone. Doesn’t wish that Adam were in his bed to hold him while he sleeps. Doesn’t miss Adam’s smiles and kisses. Doesn’t long for the day Adam that comes home to him.

When he lets himself think these things, the guilt comes, sudden and sharp, and he has to send yet another message, feed Adam yet another lie, trying to make it go away.

But it never works. It just gets worse, and one day, he won’t be able to pretend anymore and everything will come crashing down.

**

 

 _Inspiration:_ I found the Proust quote when I Googled 'separation' and it intrigued me. I couldn't get it out of my mind, so I wrote this to try to understand a way the quote could be true.


	21. PROMPT #018: YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG - Ship Wars

PROMPT #018: YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/81742.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Ship Wars** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff, Brad Bell, implied Brad Bell/Sutan Amrull | PG | 7x100 words  
 _"Wait," Tommy says slowly, holding up a hand. "You're telling me that you ship Kirk/Spock?"_ (Crack, Humor)

**

“Wait,” Tommy says slowly, holding up a hand. “You’re telling me that you ship _Kirk/Spock_?”

Tommy’s voice is quiet and even betrayed, and he stares at Adam like he doesn’t even know him anymore. Like Adam’s speaking some other language.

They just watched the reboot _Star Trek_ and Adam didn’t realize his innocently said comment about the eye fucking between Kirk and Spock in the movie would lead to a confrontation.

“Of course!” Adam exclaims. “Everyone does! It’s practically canon!”

Tommy scoffs. “Oh, please! It’s not! Everyone who has half a brain knows that _obviously_ Kirk and Bones are together.”

**

Adam makes a face. “They’re just best friends! You’re delusional!”

“Am I?” Tommy asks, putting his hands on his hips. “I think _you_ are. Spock _clearly_ hates Kirk. He tried to kill him, remember? Choke him to death? Ring any bells?”

Tommy smirks and Adam wants to stick his tongue out at him.

“That’s just unresolved sexual tension!” Adam asserts, putting his own hands on his hips. Tommy scoffs again, but Adam doesn’t let it deter him. “Bones treats Kirk like an annoying younger brother.”

“That’s just ‘cause Bones doesn’t know how to handle his attraction to Kirk,” Tommy says.

**

Adam rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

“It is,” Tommy insists. “He’s obviously never been with a guy before, so he’s nervous and he overcompensates. But it’s okay because Kirk will teach him while Uhura is off sucking Spock’s green dick.”

Adam gasps in outrage and he splutters. “How dare you! Uhura’s meant to be with Scotty. Jesus, Tommy. Did you even watch the same movie I did?”

“I’m wondering the same thing!” Tommy yells. “Do Uhura and Scotty even _talk_ to each other in the movie?”

“It’s called _subtext_ , Tommy!”

“Delusional,” Tommy singsongs, and Adam grinds his teeth.

Tommy’s so aggravating.

**

“I think you’re jealous,” Tommy continues.

He sounds way too casual for Adam’s peace of mind. His eyes narrow. “What do you mean?”

“You’re jealous,” Tommy repeats. “Because Bones is sexier than Spock.”

Adam’s mouth drops open. Of all the nerve! “Fuck you, Tommy!” he explodes. “Spock is sex on a stick! Pon Farr, anyone?”

“Please. Bones doesn’t need some weird, physiological sex drive thing to satisfy Kirk,” Tommy says smugly. “He can do it all on his own.”

Adam purses his lips. Tommy crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Adam, smirking, and Adam stares back, defiant.

**

“There’s only one way to settle this,” Adam says after a few heated moments. “We have to call Brad.”

“Fine,” Tommy says. “Call him. I know he’ll be on my side.”

This time, Adam can’t resist sticking his tongue out. He calls Brad and puts the phone on speaker, holding it between him and Tommy.

“Adam, honey!” Brad says.

“Hi, baby,” Adam says, smiling at Brad’s enthusiasm. “Listen. Tommy’s here and we’re having a… disagreement.”

Tommy snorts, presumably at Adam’s word choice, but he doesn’t say anything.

“We need your help,” Adam finishes.

“Of course you do,” Brad says patronizingly.

**

“We need you to answer a question for us,” Tommy says, getting right to the point. He must be really impatient because he usually gets pissy when Brad’s condescending. “Kirk/McCoy or Kirk/Spock?”

It’s completely random and without any context at all, but Brad doesn’t miss a beat. “Neither.”

Adam blinks, taken aback. Tommy seems as surprised as he is.

“What?” they both say.

“It’s simple,” Brad says. “Bones/Spock, of course.”

There’s silence for a full thirty seconds.

“But... what about Kirk?” Tommy finally manages.

Brad laughs. “He’s happily fucking every man, woman, and alien he can get his hands on.”

**

Adam’s not able to think of anything to say in reply, and Tommy’s tongue-tied as well. What _can_ they say to that?

“Is that all?” Brad asks, breaking the awkward silence. “I have to get ready for my date with Sutan.”

“I, um. Uh, yeah,” Adam stammers. “Thanks, Brad.”

Brad misses the slight sarcasm. (Or he chooses to ignore it, more likely.)

“You’re welcome!” he chirps and then hangs up.

He and Tommy stare down at Adam’s phone, and then as if choreographed, they raise their heads and look at each other.

“Well, fuck,” Tommy says plaintively.

Adam sighs. “Fuck.”

**

 

_It’s up to you who is ‘doing it wrong,’ if anyone. :-P_


	22. PROMPT #019: CELEBRATION - Pink Polka Dot Boxers

PROMPT #019: CELEBRATION  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/84957.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Pink Polka Dot Boxers** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff, implied Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff/Brad Bell | R | 7x100 words  
 _Tommy being Tommy leads to a very special (belated) birthday gift for Adam._ (Humor, Romance) 

**

When Adam walks past the living room on his way to the kitchen and catches sight of Tommy, he has to stop and stare. “What are you doing?”

Tommy grins at him from the couch, lifting his beer (fucking PBR of all things) and toasting Adam. He’s only wearing the very short, very pink polka dot boxers that Brad gave him and tube socks. “Celebrating.”

“What? And you do know it’s two in the afternoon, don’t you?”

“So?” Tommy retorts. “It’s five o’clock somewhere. And I deserve it.”

Adam rolls his eyes. Typical. “Fine, I’ll bite. What are you celebrating?”

**

Tommy relaxes back into the couch, his grin turning into a smug smirk. “My badass-ness.”

Adam snorts before he can stifle it.

Tommy flips him off. “Yep,” he chirps cheerfully. “I fucking owned the Sudoku today. It was a five star.”

Adam blinks. What? The Sudoku? Jesus Christ, this is too much. Is Tommy even serious right now?

Tommy holds up a hand when Adam opens his mouth to respond.

“You don’t even have to say anything,” Tommy says. “I know how proud of me you are, and yes, I’ll let you give me a blow job as my prize.”

**

Okay, _now_ it’s too much.

Adam raises his eyebrows and gives Tommy a _look_ , a patronizing one that says ‘you really think that’s going to happen?’ He’s pretty proud of it.

Tommy, though, just fucking winks at him and spreads his legs, still smug and superior. “I’m waiting.”

Of all the fucking nerve.

Of course, Adam’s weird, and a self-satisfied, haughty Tommy just turns him on.

“You think you deserve it?” Adam asks, walking closer.

“Definitely.”

“I think that’s debatable,” Adam says even as he drops to his knees in front of Tommy and runs his hands up Tommy’s thighs.

**

“You know I do, baby,” Tommy says, voice dripping with false sweetness.

Adam chuckles. Tommy’s ridiculous. “No, you’re just lucky I’m feeling generous.”

Leaning forward, Adam nuzzles against Tommy’s crotch, and Tommy sucks in a sharp breath.

“Very lucky,” Tommy gasps. “Fuck, more.”

Adam smiles at the demand, but continues his slow teasing. “These boxers are too cute to be sexy, by the way,” he murmurs as he mouths at Tommy’s cock, fingers dipping below the waistband of the boxers.

Tommy’s laugh is a little strained. “You love them,” he says. “Brad has a matching pair.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

**

Tommy moans, reaching for Adam’s head. “Maybe we could model them for you sometime,” he offers, tugging at Adam’s hair and pushing his hips up. “Have a little fun together.”

Adam can’t help but picture it, Tommy and Brad in just the boxers, kissing and touching each other while Adam watches, and the thought is so hot, Adam’s afraid his brain’s going to melt out of his ears. He groans, loud and deep, breathing wetly against Tommy’s crotch.

“Thought you’d like that. Lucky _you_ that Brad and I took the liberty of planning a little something, a belated birthday gift.”

**

He sounds so damn smug, but Adam doesn’t even care, because _holy shit_ , Tommy and Brad planned a threesome for his birthday.

Is he dreaming?

Adam’s not sure he can handle this without coming or passing out or drooling all over himself. Fuck. “Happy birthday to me,” he says, awed.

Tommy tugs on his hair again, and Adam looks up, eyes wide.

“C’mere.”

Adam moves, straddling Tommy, and Tommy kisses him, sloppy and eager, and grabs Adam’s ass, grinding against him.

“This weekend, we’ll celebrate your birthday right,” Tommy promises in between kisses, panting, and Adam nearly whimpers. Yes, please.

**

Tommy’s fucking amazing.

“You're amazing,” Adam says, breathless as Tommy jerks him. “I love you.”

“I know,” Tommy says serenely. He kisses Adam again, so deep and passionate that Adam’s lightheaded. “We’re gonna rock your world.”

It should sound cheesy, but it just sounds hot.

Fuck, Tommy’s _really_ fucking amazing. Adam never wants to let him go.

“Happy birthday to me,” Adam says again, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of him, Tommy, and Brad in bed together.

“Oh, it will be,” Tommy says. “A _very_ happy birthday.”

This time, Adam does whimper. He thinks it’s warranted.

**

_Yeah, I have a thing for Adam/Tommy/Brad, it seems. I’m not sorry. :-P_


	23. PROMPT #020: INFATUATION - Coffee And Blow-Jobs

PROMPT #020: INFATUATION  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/86235.html) on LiveJournal.

**Coffee And Blow-Jobs** | Adam Lambert/Gerard Way | R | 10x100 words  
 _Gerard REALLY loves his coffee. Adam's a little jealous._ (Humor)

**

It’s been a week.

Seven days. 

One hundred sixty-eight hours.

Ten thousand eighty minutes.

Six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds since Gerard’s had coffee.

And yes, he Googled it just so he could complain to Adam about it. The pain he suffered at their forced separation was immense. Gerard wasn’t sure he was going to survive.

When he finally gets his hands on a steaming mug of twenty-ounces of delicious coffee, he closes his eyes and just savors the smell, let it tantalize his senses and flood his body with pure _want_.

He moans. Loudly.

He can’t help it.

**

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Adam suddenly asks, sounding like a mix of amused and incredulous.

Gerard actually forgot he was there. He opens his eyes and looks at his coffee, watching the steam rise up and evaporate. “Fuck you, Adam,” he says, not taking his eyes off the coffee. “You don’t understand.”

It looks so delicious. He has to have a taste, just a little taste. It’s been so long…

“You’re right,” Adam agrees. “I don't understand how a cup of coffee can make you sound like you do when I fuck you.”

Gerard gives him the finger.

**

Gerard doesn’t need to see him to know Adam rolls his eyes at that.

“Well are you going to drink it or just stare at it some more?” Adam asks, sounding impatient.

“Quiet! Just… give me a minute.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Gerard ignores him; he still can’t look away from his delectable cup of coffee. It’s calling to him, begging him to drink it, let it satisfy him as only it can. “I love you,” he breathes, overcome.

Gerard vaguely hears Adam make an exasperated, frustrated sound.

“Unbelievable,” Adam mutters. “Fucking unbelievable. I’ve been usurped by a fucking cup of coffee.”

**

“No, you haven’t,” Gerard says, reaching for the cup. He reverently curls his fingers around it. “There’s room in my heart for both of you. Though coffee was there first, so keep that in mind.”

“…I don’t even know how to respond to that,” Adam says. “You’re just like Tommy; he’s infatuated with burritos. I swear to god he sounds like he’s having an orgasm when it’s been a few days since he’s had one.”

“How do you know what he sounds like when he orgasms?” Gerard asks.

He brings the mug close to his mouth.

It’s time. 

He’s ready.

**

“Do you know how many times I found him and Brad having sex when we were on tour? A lot.”

Adam sounds disgruntled; Gerard thinks it’s cute, but there’s no time to focus on that, not when he has coffee.

“Bet it was hot,” he says absently, and then he takes a sip. The taste – bitter and strong and perfect – explodes over his tongue, and he whimpers. 

Fuck, Gerard’s never tasted anything so good.

“You know.” Adam’s sarcastic voice breaks through the haze of pleasure clouding Gerard’s brain. “Maybe you two should get a room. I don’t want to intrude.”

**

Gerard moans. “Not necessary. I like an audience occasionally.”

Gerard says it just to get Adam to laugh, and it works.

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam says, sounding amused. “You’re shameless.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he says, and then he falls silent, taking another drink and then another and another. The coffee warms him from the inside, filling his soul with pure happiness.

Five minutes later, Gerard cracks an eye open. Adam’s been strangely silent. 

He wants to laugh when he sees Adam sulking across the room. 

“You know,” he says contemplatively in between blissful sips, “this is just foreplay.”

**

Adam’s eyes widen. “What?”

Gerard lets a lazy smirk come to his face. “I’m just getting warmed up,” he says. “The coffee’s starting it, but are _you_ going to finish it?”

Adam’s eyes get even bigger and Gerard can see him swallow roughly. 

“Well are you?” Gerard asks again, almost taunting. “Or do I have to take care of things myself?”

“N-no,” Adam says. “I will. I will.”

Gerard drains the cup, smacking his lips together loudly when he’s finished. “Mmmm. Delicious.” 

Adam looks flustered and a little flushed. “I, uh. Um.”

Adam’s always so easy to get worked up.

**

Gerard sets the cup down, leaning back in his chair, sprawling out as much as he can. “Waiting.”

Adam stands up so fast Gerard almost busts out laughing. Adam drops to his knees in front of him, running his hands all over Gerard’s body and impatiently tugging his shirt up.

Gerard raises his arms and lets Adam get it off. As soon as it’s out of the way, Adam starts kissing and sucking on every inch of skin he can get his lips on.

Gerard moans, grabbing Adam’s head and threading his fingers in Adam’s hair. “But don’t think…”

“What?”

**

“That you’re going to get out of giving me my reward.”

Adam kisses his way up to Gerard’s face. “Really?” he asks. “You’re talking about this now?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Gerard says, pulling Adam in for a long kiss. “I wouldn’t put it past you to try to weasel your way out of our deal when your cock’s in my ass and my brain’s affected.”

“Aw, baby,” Adam says, grinning. “Your distrust wounds me.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Gerard deadpans. “But remember that you brought this on yourself. Maybe you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Yeah, I learned that you’re sexy when you’re pissed off.”

**

Gerard wants to smile, but he makes himself look stern. “Just so we’re clear: you have to wear an ‘I Love Gerard Way’ t-shirt at five concerts _and_ give Frankie piggy back rides whenever he wants for three months.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will.”

Gerard holds up a hand. “Pinkie-promise.”

Adam rolls his eyes, but he hooks pinkies with Gerard. “I promise. _Now_ can I blow you?” 

Gerard laughs, gesturing down at his waist. “Go for it. If you think you can satisfy me.”

“Oh, I can. Much better than fucking _coffee_.”

“Prove it,” Gerard challenges.

Adam’s eyes flash. “With pleasure.”

**


	24. PROMPT #022: ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS - Kiss My Sass

PROMPT #022: ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/89963.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Kiss My Sass** | Adam Lambert/Mikey Way | R | 5x100 words  
 _Playing poker with Mikey was a bad idea. Or was it?_ (Humor)

**

It’s cold in the basement. 

Of course, that could be because Adam’s practically naked, but that’s neither here nor there. The point is, Adam is cold and it’s all Mikey’s fault, the asshole.

Fucking strip poker! Adam shakes his head in disbelief. How does he get himself into these situations? What made him think this would be a good idea?

He sighs self-pityingly. Oh, yeah: he’s a glutton for punishment and Mikey’s a fucking master at manipulation. But what makes it even worse is that Adam _knows_ when Mikey’s playing him and yet he falls for it every. single. time! 

**

He doesn’t know what it is, but he can’t resist rising to Mikey’s bait. 

This time, his quick, reckless agreement may have been because Mikey said the winner will get to top for a week. Now, Adam loves a cock up his ass, he does, but fuck it if there isn’t something addictive about having Mikey under him, desperately writhing, begging, demanding, pleading… 

Adam doesn’t get that enough because somehow, Mikey can just _look_ at him a certain way and Adam immediately bends over, ready to beg for Mikey’s cock. He was hoping that this would win him little payback.

**

But it’s futile. He stares at his cards and grimaces. Two fuckin’ pair. Goddammit. Like that’s going to be enough to defeat Mikey, apparent poker badass. 

This is bad. Another loss and Adam’s underwear will be gone. Mikey, of course, is fully clothed. After the one hand Adam won, he took off his sunglasses. 

Fuck. 

The silence stretches out between them, and the loaded quiet makes Adam even more nervous. He risks a glance up at Mikey. He’s leaning back in his chair, mouth curved up in an infuriating smirk. Slowly, an eyebrow rises, and Adam knows he’s _really_ fucked.

**

Mikey doesn’t even have to say anything; he doesn’t need to. It’s clear that he’s just waiting for Adam to concede defeat or finish this round and be destroyed. Adam’s not sure which option is the lesser of two evils.

 

The time ticks by slowly, Mikey silent and assessing, his gaze intent and fixated, seemingly in no hurry for Adam to make a move. He’s patient and relaxed and cool and composed. It pisses Adam off and he tries not to fidget. Fucking Mikey!

Soon Adam can’t stand it anymore, the absolute silence and the enraging calm of Mikey. 

**

Groaning disgustedly, Adam throws his cards face down on the table. “Fold.”

Mikey’s silent in response to Adam’s announcement. He puts down his own cards, still staring at Adam. His smirk just gets bigger, and Adam wants to moan at the intensity of his gaze, the promise of things to come. 

Adam’s heart beats faster. Smirking back at Mikey, Adam leans back in his chair and unhurriedly removes his underwear and tosses them off to the side. He spreads his legs, and Mikey’s eyes zero in on his cock. 

Hmmm. Maybe losing won’t be so bad. Not bad at all.

**

Title from the Cobra Starship song of the same name.


	25. PROMPT #024: SEX NOISES - Lay Your Hands On Me

PROMPT #024: SEX NOISES  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/93796.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Lay Your Hands On Me** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | R | 5x100 words  
 _There has to be an explanation of why Tommy's ringtone is Brad moaning, right? ... Right?_ (Humor, Sexual Content)

 **Notes.** Title from the Bon Jovi song of the same name. Thank you to **lizibabes** for a pre-read! ♥

**

Adam’s kissing Tommy lazily after a (very satisfying) quickie in laundry room when he hears it. It’s a moan, muted but unmistakable and definitely sexual, and if Adam didn’t know better, he’d say it was Brad, but that doesn’t make any sense.

Adam pauses mid-kiss and scrunches his face. “The fuck was that?”

“My phone,” Tommy mutters. He pushes Adam away and scoots off the washer, almost falling over because his jeans are bunched around his ankles.

“Your phone?” Adam asks distractedly because he can’t help staring at Tommy’s bare ass as he bends over to pull his pants up. 

**

“Yep,” Tommy says once he gets his jeans buttoned, and he hops back up on the washer, fingers flying across his phone.

It’s really annoying when Tommy is deliberately obtuse. “Was that Brad?” he asks, buttoning his own jeans and throwing his now-messy shirt in the dirty laundry pile.

“Uh-huh.”

Adam rolls his eyes. He steps in front of Tommy and puts his hands on Tommy’s thighs. Tommy’s fingers are still flying. 

After a moment, he looks up at Adam, lifting an eyebrow. “What?”

Adam raises a matching eyebrow. “You want to tell me why your ringtone is Brad moaning?”

**

Tommy grins mischievously. “I caught him jacking off a few weeks ago _in my bed_ when he crashed at my apartment.”

Adam gapes. “The fuck? Where was I?”

“You were busy with some press thing,” Tommy says, shrugging. “Brad came over to keep me company. We got drunk, passed out together, and in the morning after I got my coffee, I found him jacking off.”

Tommy laughs. “Wasn’t even sorry. I said I was going to record him if he was going to do that in _my_ bed and he said 'whatever' and suggested that I make it my ringtone.”

**

Tommy’s phone goes off again and the sound of Brad moaning fills the room.

Adam’s too stuck on the fact that his ex-boyfriend was jacking off in his current boyfriend’s bed - isn’t there a rule against that or something? – to be annoyed by Tommy ignoring him to text again.

“C’mon,” Tommy abruptly says. ”We’re meeting Brad for lunch.”

For a moment, Adam’s nonplussed, and then he rolls his eyes and sighs. Guess that means they’re not going to talk about this. Whatever. He’ll chalk this up to typical Tommy-Brad weirdness. 

Still, he finds himself asking, “Did you like it?”

**

Tommy cocks his head. “Well…” he says slowly, “I didn’t _dislike_ it. Brad’s not hard on the eyes.”

Adam’s mouth drops open. “What?! You- Brad- What?” 

Tommy cracks up and winks at Adam before he brushes past him, shaking his ass as he walks away. 

Incredulous, Adam stares after him. “Tommy! What the fuck’s that supposed to mean? Tommy! Get your ass back here!”

“Catch me!” Tommy taunts, still laughing, and Adam gives chase; Brad can wait.

When Adam catches him, Adam’s going to remind him what happens when he’s a damn tease. He’s pretty sure Tommy’s counting on that.

**


	26. PROMPT #024: SEX NOISES - Night Music

PROMPT #024: SEX NOISES  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/94260.html) on LiveJournal.

**Night Music** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff, Brad Bell/Terrance Spencer | R | 4x100 words  
 _Tommy finds out the hard way that hotel walls are thin. Really thin._ (Humor, Sexual Content)

**Notes.** Set while they're on tour (because in my head, Brad's always with them on tour, lol). Many thanks to **lizibabes** for a pre-read!

**

Tommy could have gone his whole life without knowing how Brad sounds in bed. Really, he didn’t need to know. He didn’t want to know.

“I should’ve known Brad would be a screamer,” Tommy grumbles from his place half-draped over Adam’s chest when Brad screams again. Fuck, he’s probably going to have the entire floor complaining to the manager. “He doesn’t shut the hell up any other time, so why should he in bed?”

Adam laughs, tugging on his hair. “You sound grumpy, baby.”

Tommy nips on Adam’s nipple in retaliation. “Yes, I’m grumpy! It’s four in the fucking morning!”

**

“And you need your beauty sleep, I know.”

This time, Tommy pinches Adam’s nipple. “Like you don’t. Asshole.” 

“That’s not really an effective punishment,” Adam says, amused. “And don’t even tell me that you’re not getting turned on.”

Tommy pouts because it’s true. Just because he didn’t want to hear Brad begging for Terrence’s cock and demanding that Terrance fuck him harder (now _that_ didn’t surprise Tommy – Brad’s got ‘bossy bottom’ practically tattooed on his forehead) doesn’t mean it’s not really hot and not making Tommy really hot.

Still, he’d never hear the end of it if he admitted it. 

**

“How long can they keep this up?” Tommy asks, changing the subject. “It’s been hours! You’d think four rounds would be enough.”

“Baby, Brad’s insatiable. I’d know. And Terrance worships the ground Brad walks on; he won’t stop until Brad’s completely fucked out and unable to move. You might as well get used to it.”

Tommy groans, pushing his face in Adam’s chest. “Fuck,” he mumbles. It’ll be a miracle if they get any sleep tonight.

Adam chuckles, kissing his forehead. “Sorry.”

Adam doesn’t sound very sorry, and Tommy pouts again. Jesus Christ. He can’t stand this. It’s too much.

**

Brad’s still carrying on, all needy and desperate, and it’s making Tommy really horny. He keeps his groin away from Adam because he’s fucking hard as a rock.

Brad screams again, calling out Terrance’s name, and Tommy’s ready to lose it. Just when he’s going to say ‘fuck it’ and jump Adam, Adam tilts his head up and asks, “Wanna fuck?” 

Tommy bites his lip and pretends to think about it. He hopes his tone is indifferent when he answers, “I guess.”

Adam’s knowing smirk is irritating. “Just fuck me, asshole,” he snaps and drags Adam into a rough kiss.

**


	27. PROMPT #026: "I GUESS IT'S FINALLY TIME TO TELL YOU..." - Tofu Sandwiches Are Delicious

PROMPT #026: "I GUESS IT'S FINALLY TIME TO TELL YOU..."  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/101860.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Tofu Sandwiches Are Delicious** | Tommy Ratliff, Frank Iero (implied Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff/Mikey Way and implied Frank Iero/Gerard Way) | R | 13x100 words  
 _It eventually occurs to Tommy that Frank might not actually know that he and Adam are fucking Mikey now, which is ridiculous because it's not like they've been subtle about it._ (Humor)

 **Warning.** A brief, joking mention of fantasy incest of the Gerard/Frank/Mikey variety

**

It eventually occurs to Tommy that Frank might not actually know that he and Adam are fucking Mikey now, which is ridiculous because it's not like they've been subtle about it, Tommy doesn’t think. Fuck, even Gerard knows and approves, and so it’s even more ridiculous that Frank doesn’t know considering Mikey’s Gerard’s brother. 

Then again, Frank is oblivious on a good day, and now that he's dating Gerard, he barely notices or cares about anything that isn’t directly Gerard-related (Frank and Gerard completely redefine the term ‘honeymoon-stage’), but Tommy thinks it’s about time that Frank knows what’s going on. 

**

Being in a three-way relationship is still a little surreal sometimes. It may have started as just sex, but it’s been a few months and that’s long enough for Tommy to know it’s more than (admittedly fucking hot) sex for him, and he thinks Adam and Mikey feel the same. Mikey just _fits_ with them, makes everything better. 

So one day when he and Frank are alone in the shop, Tommy sits Frank down at a table with a big bowl of (vegan) ice cream because ice cream always puts Frank in a good mood.

“For me?” Franks asks mock-coyly. 

**

Tommy rolls his eyes and holds a spoon out to Frank. “Just eat it.”

“You’re so sweet to me, Tommy. I think you’ll get lucky tonight,” Frank says, batting his eyes, and Tommy scoffs. 

Chuckling, Frank takes the spoon, and Tommy watches silently as Frank digs into his ice cream with gusto. Tommy made it special today – two scoops of coffee-flavor and two scoops of vanilla with lots of special vegan caramel and chocolate sauce on top.

Frank practically inhales it, half of it gone before he finally takes a break to breathe. “So what’d you do?”

Tommy blinks. “What?”

**

“What did you do?” Frank repeats, scooping a huge bit of ice cream onto his spoon.

“What makes you think I did anything?” Tommy hopes he doesn’t sound defensive. 

“C’mon, Tommy,” Frank says, opening his mouth and shoveling the ice cream inside. He moans a little for show while he eats it, and then he says, “We both know that you only give me ice cream when you’ve done something that I’m not going to like.” 

Tommy scowls because it’s true. “That’s not true.”

“It really is,” Frank says. “Just admit it. Or do I need to refresh your memory?”

**

Frank’s amused tone makes Tommy huff and Frank smirks. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Frank says. Giving Tommy a heavy lidded look, he slowly licks his spoon clean, moaning some more in his quest to make it sexy, and Tommy makes a face. “Let’s see… Hmm, how about the time I went to the bathroom and came back to find you fucking your boyfriend on _my_ couch? You bought me three gallons of ice cream the next day. Ring any bells?”

“That was eight years ago!” Tommy says, indignant. “I was a horny teenager! Fucking get over it already.”

**

“I won’t,” Frank says stubbornly. “You wouldn’t even let me join in, even though Brad or whoever was game. Cock block!”

Jesus fucking Christ, Frank’s whining like a five year old. Tommy really wants to bang his head on the table. Repeatedly. “Sorry I wasn’t into threesomes in high school. Jesus.”

Frank perks up at that, ignoring the sarcasm. “So you mean you’re into them _now_?”

Why he sounds so eager, Tommy doesn't know, but to be safe… “I’m not having sex with you and Gerard,” he says flatly.

Frank points a finger at him. “And you’re avoiding the question!”

**

Fuck. What is he supposed to say? That yes, actually, he’s really into threesomes? Tommy was planning on telling Frank about Mikey, yeah, but he didn’t realize how awkward it would be until Frank managed to hit the nail on the head unintentionally with the ‘high school incident.’

Best to just get it out there Tommy supposes and hope that Frank doesn’t tease too much. 

Looking at Frank, Tommy sighs. Yeah, like that’s going to fucking happen with the mood that he’s in.

“Well…” he says, and Frank looks at him expectantly. “I guess it’s finally time to tell you.”

**

“Tell me what?” Frank asks, leaning over the table. “That you’re getting fucked by Adam AND Mikey? Is that what you want to tell me?”

Tommy manages to choke on air which makes Frank bust out into maniacal giggles. 

“Oh, fuck you, asshole,” Tommy says once he stops coughing, and he gives Frank the finger.

Frank cheerfully gives him the finger back. “You shoulda seen your face!” he says, breathless from laughing so hard. “It was even better than my ice cream. Fucking epic!”

“Ha-fucking-ha,” Tommy sneers, crossing his arms over his chest. Fucking Frank. “How long have you known?”

**

Frank taps his finger on his chin. “Well,” he drawls, “the biggest clue was when I came back from lunch last month and saw you as the tofu in an Adam-Mikey sandwich.”

Fuck! Tommy flushes. He knows exactly when Frank’s talking about. That day, while Frank was out with Gerard, Adam and Mikey came by the shop, and of course one thing led to another… 

Tommy was sure they were going to get caught, but then Frank was late getting back from lunch, Adam and Mikey gone by that time, and Tommy thought he had dodged a bullet.

Apparently not.

**

“Yep,” Frank chirps. “You looked like you were” – he smirks – “~enjoying yourself.”

Tommy levels a glare at him. Yeah, Tommy supposes that writhing against your boyfriends while you’re dry humping them while they’re kissing and groping you and shamelessly begging for them to fuck you would qualify as ‘enjoying’ oneself. 

Fuck.

Of course Frank had to see _that_ ; god-fucking-dammit, Frank’s _never_ going to forget this.

“Shut the fuck up,” Tommy snaps. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

To be honest, it is surprising that Frank didn’t interrupt them right then and there, or at least tease Tommy mercilessly the next day.

**

“Because I was waiting for this,” Frank says, his amusement obvious. “Much more fun. And besides, did you really think Gerard wouldn’t blab?”

Tommy really hates when Frank’s a smug asshole. And also when Frank gets one up on him. “Asshole.”

Frank ignores the insult and rests his head on his hands. “So, tell me,” he says conspiratorially, “who’s got the bigger cock?”

Tommy shouldn’t be surprised by the question, but he is. “Frank!”

“What?” Frank manages to look innocent. “It’s an honest question!”

Tommy scoffs. “Honest, my ass!”

“Your ass would know!” Frank shoots back. “Tell me!”

“No.”

“Now!”

**

Tommy glares. “ _No_.”

“It’s Mikey, right?” Frank guesses. “Gerard’s _hung_ so Mikey has to be too.”

Logic, Frank has none. “That makes no sense.”

In the grand tradition of things, Frank ignores him and says decisively, “It’s Mikey.” 

Then his face scrunches up in his ‘confused but interested’ face. “So is it like three-way sex all the time? Or is it whoever’s together gets it on? Do Mikey and Adam fight over who gets to fuck you first?” Frank suddenly grins. “Yeah, you probably love having Adam and Mikey fighting over your ass.”

Tommy is horrified. “Oh my fucking god.”

**

He covers his face with his hands. “We are not having this conversation.”

“It’s not fair, you know,” Frank says, sounding like he’s pouting. “Mikey’s hot; I was hoping that I’d get Gerard to agree to a little kinky fun. God, that’d be fucking hot. Not as hot as twins, but still hot.”

Tommy groans and peeks through his fingers. “I hate you.”

Frank smile is blissful. “I know,” he says serenely. “But seriously: who’s got the bigger cock? I need to know these things. C’mon, Tommy.”

This time, Tommy doesn’t refrain from banging his head on the table. Repeatedly.

**


	28. PROMPT #028: UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES - And Now My Bitter Hands Cradle Broken Glass

PROMPT #028: UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/106374.html) on LiveJournal.

 **And Now My Bitter Hands Cradle Broken Glass** | Unrequited Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG | 3x100 words  
 _Adam's in love with him, but Tommy can't make himself return that love._ (Angst)

**

Adam's in love with him.

Tommy didn't see it at first, didn't _want_ to see it, but now… it's obvious. 

For a long time, Tommy was able to ignore the signs, the gentle touches that lingered just a little too long, the physical closeness whenever they were together, the little gifts of coffee or chocolate that Adam would sneak him.

For a long time, Tommy was able to tell himself those were things a friend would do and overlook the truth.

But the thing with denial is that it can’t last forever. Sooner or later, the truth must be faced.

**

It was something innocuous, something that had happened many times before – Adam bringing Tommy a surprise burrito – that made Tommy face the truth after months of denial.

Tommy wishes he could pretend it’s not true, that he’s imagining things, that everything’s fine, wonderful, but it’s impossible. 

How can he when every time Adam smiles at him, tender and fond, or ends a call with a soft _Love you, baby_ , or wraps Tommy up in a bear hug just because, Tommy can see, hear, and feel Adam’s love?

It’s overwhelming. Flattering. Humbling. Terrible.

Terrible only because Tommy can’t return that love.

**

He wants to more than anything, but he can’t.

He’s tried. 

He’s _tried_ and he can’t.

He doesn’t know how to make it better, doesn’t know if he can.

And so he returns Adam’s smiles, tells Adam he loves him too because he does, and holds onto Adam for an extra aching moment when they hug, hurting for Adam and hurting for himself.

Each day, the optimistic light in Adam’s eyes fades a little more because Adam knows it’s hopeless too, and Tommy hates himself a little more for his lack, and he wonders when they’re finally going to break.

**


	29. PROMPT #029: PERFORMANCE ANXIETY - Don't Forget The Camera

PROMPT #029: PERFORMANCE ANXIETY  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/108823.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Don't Forget The Camera** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | G | 4x100 words  
 _It's not Adam's show, but that doesn't mean he's not nervous._ (Kid fic, Fluff, Humor)

**

“Adam! Sit down!” 

Adam turns wide eyes on Tommy. “But-,”

“No,” Tommy says, grabbing Adam’s hand and pulling Adam back down into his seat. “Jake’s fine. Calm down.”

“He’s only ten!” Adam says. “He needs us. We should be there with him.”

Tommy reaches out and caresses Adam’s cheek. “Babe, we _are_ here with him. You saw him. He’s excited and with his friends. He wants us out here so we can watch him, not hovering backstage.”

Adam’s voice drops to a whisper. “What if he trips walking out? What if he forgets his lines? What if he throws up?”

**

Tommy’s heart melts. He rests his forehead against Adam’s and lightly kisses him. “Then we’ll push all these people out of the way, climb on stage, and take care of our little boy.” He kisses Adam again. “But he’s just like you; he’ll get on that stage, steal the show, and we’ll never get him off.”

Adam takes a deep breath and gives Tommy a small smile. “You’re right.”

“I always am. Don’t you know that by now?” Tommy teases. “And I’m nervous for him too, but he’s our son. He’s amazing. You know that. There was never any doubt.”

**

Adam laughs and opens his mouth, but before he can answer, a loud voice interrupts him.

“Daddy-Adam! Daddy-Tommy!”

They both jerk at hearing Jake’s voice. Looking up, Tommy sees his head poking through the curtain. He’s grinning and flushed, and Tommy can see just a bit of his very sparkly, very campy Peter Pan costume that Brad designed. 

“Jake!” Adam says. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do you need me?”

Tommy grabs Adam so he doesn’t climb up on stage.

Jake laughs. “No, Daddy,” he says, and then his expression turns serious. “Are you ready? Do you have the camera?”

**

Tommy holds up the camcorder. “I have it.”

Jake looks around and frowns. “Where’s Uncle Brad? He has to be here!”

“He’ll be here,” Adam promises. “He won’t miss this.”

There must be some commotion backstage because Jake turns away, yelling something. A moment later, he turns back around. “Don’t forget to record me, Daddy!” he sternly tells Tommy. 

Tommy’s lips quirk. “I won’t.”

Jake beams. “I love you, Daddies!” he chirps before disappearing behind the curtain.

Adam turns to Tommy, expression achingly tender. “He’s going to be fine, isn’t he?”

Tommy takes Adam’s hand and squeezes. “He already is.”

**


	30. PROMPT #031: SUCH A BEAUTIFUL RELEASE, YOU INSIDE OF ME - One [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #031: SUCH A BEAUTIFUL RELEASE, YOU INSIDE OF ME  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/111483.html) on LiveJournal.

 **One** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 7x100 words  
 _(Vulcan!)Adam and (human!)Tommy mind meld for the first time._ (Star Trek fusion, Romance)

**

Adam’s not like any Vulcan that Tommy’s met. Not that Tommy’s met many Vulcans, but living in San Francisco he’s met two or three. They were reserved, distantly polite, hands always clasped behind their backs, avoiding physical contact, and their expressions always blank and voice always inflectionless. Tommy read that’s how Vulcans normally are – emotions controlled and repressed.

Adam’s not like that at all. In fact, if Tommy hadn’t (reverently) touched Adam’s pointed ears after he indulged Tommy’s shy request or seen Adam’s green blood when Tommy bandaged Adam’s accidently cut hand, Tommy wouldn’t have believed that Adam’s actually Vulcan.

**

Adam’s emotional – he smiles and laughs easily and freely, eyes happy and bright, gets angry on occasion and yells, his cheeks flushing green, and Tommy’s even seen him cry once. 

Adam’s tactile – he hugs Tommy at least once a day, likes to comb his fingers through Tommy’s hair, and he even brushes his fingers along the back of Tommy’s hand whenever he’s in a good mood.

Adam’s different - _unique_ \- because his father’s human, Tommy eventually found out, and while his Vulcan mother wanted Adam to know his Vulcan heritage, she didn’t want him burdened by the emotional repression.

**

It takes a long time for Tommy to realize that Adam’s in love with him, but when he finally does, their relationship quickly deepens and Tommy experiences a state of bliss that he didn’t know could be achieved. 

Tommy thought he reached nirvana the first time he and Adam made love. Adam lay on top of him, moving deep inside his body with maddeningly slow even strokes, their mouths locked together and their fingers tightly entwined.

Nothing could possibly surpass the ecstasy Tommy felt then and he’s felt every time since, Tommy’s sure.

But then Adam asks him to meld.

**

They’re on the couch, Tommy’s half-lying on Adam and Adam massaging his head when Adam asks. 

“Tommy?”

Adam’s voice brings him out of the light doze that he fell into. “Hmm?” he murmurs sleepily, nuzzling Adam’s neck.

“Will you meld with me?”

Adam’s question makes Tommy sit up. “Meld?” Tommy knows what it is of course, but they’ve never done it.

Adam reaches out and caresses Tommy’s face, Tommy’s skin tingling from where Adam’s fingers touch. “Yes. I want to meld with you.”

There’s no mistaking the hopeful longing in Adam’s eyes, and Tommy doesn’t even think about refusing him.

**

He moves, straddling Adam’s lap, and puts his arms around Adam’s neck. “I want that too,” he says, brushing a kiss over Adam’s lips. 

Adam’s answering smile is blinding, and Tommy smiles back, perfectly at ease when Adam’s hand reaches out again, fingers spread and settling on Tommy’s face.

“Be one with me, Tommy,” Adam whispers, and then like a flash of light, Adam’s inside him, in his mind and Tommy gasps.

Adam’s presence washes over him, Tommy’s mind and body filled and soothed with Adam’s love. _I can feel you,_ Tommy thinks. _You’re here, inside me, where you belong._

**

_Yes,_ Adam answers. _Your mind is beautiful, perfect, reaching for mine._

_Adam,_ Tommy calls out, overcome.

_Feel me. Feel my love for you._

The burst of love that Tommy feels is like a beautiful explosion in his mind. Adam’s love is all around him, cocooning him in warmth and safety and _pleasure_ , unimaginable pleasure, and it’s too much, too much, and yet not enough. It could never be enough.

The pressure, the sensation builds and builds, Tommy’s mind drowning in it, craving more. It’s exquisite and so, so powerful. Tommy cries out, and for a long, endless moment, they’re one.

**

Awareness rushes back to Tommy like a tidal wave and he’s panting, dizzy, disoriented. His heart pounding, he collapses against Adam, Adam’s body a hot, solid support. His limbs feel too heavy, much too heavy to move. 

“What- what was that?” Tommy manages to ask, reeling from the rush of emotion. He’s stated, body humming like after they’ve made love.

Adam curls his hand around Tommy’s neck and rests his head against Tommy’s. “That,” he whispers, “was perfection.”

Tears prick behind Tommy’s eyes. He fists his hands in Adam’s shirt, and feeling their hearts beating as one, he knows fulfillment.

**


	31. PROMPT #032: ICEBERG, JUST THE TIP - Give Me Everything [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #032: ICEBERG, JUST THE TIP  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/115130.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Give Me Everything** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 2x100 words  
 _There's a lot Adam doesn't know about Tommy._ (Humor, Romance)

**

Adam falls back on the bed, panting and sightlessly staring at the ceiling. “Jesus christ.”

He hears Tommy chuckle at his comment, and then there’s a wet tongue on him, Tommy licking up his stomach, his chest, his neck, his jaw to his mouth. Adam can taste himself on Tommy’s tongue and it’s so deliciously dirty that Adam moans, clutching at Tommy and wondering when his heart will stop racing.

“Did you like that?” Tommy asks teasingly as he ends the kiss, biting and pulling on Adam’s bottom lip.

“Yes,” Adam says emphatically, surprised that he’s even able to speak.

**

Adam imagined their first time being awkward and fumbling, not Tommy immediately taking control and making Adam come down his throat in five embarrassingly short minutes. “Jesus, Tommy. You… and your tongue… god. How?” he finishes helplessly, awed.

Tommy laughs outright then, tugging on Adam’s hair. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Adam,” he whispers, blowing on Adam’s ear. “That was just the beginning. Are you ready for more?”

Fuck. Adam’s not sure he can handle any more of this confident, fucking hot Tommy, but… “Fuck yes. Give me everything,” he says, pulling Tommy into a fierce kiss.

**


	32. PROMPT #033: STARING AT THE CEILING IN THE DARK - We'll Set The House On Fire [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #33: STARING AT THE CEILING IN THE DARK  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/117832.html) on LiveJournal.

 **We'll Set The House On Fire** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff (mentioned Tommy Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter/Sophie Carpenter) | PG-13 | 5x100 words  
 _Tommy likes to ask Adam random questions, the latest being 'have you ever played naked Twister?'_ (Humor, Romance)

**

Adam doesn’t remember when it started, but it’s somehow become a silly ritual. Every night before they fall asleep, when Tommy’s sprawled out across his chest, staring at the ceiling, and it’s dark and quiet, Tommy’ll ask Adam a completely random question that generally makes Adam go ‘what the fuck?’ in his mind even as he answers.

After the fifth time, Adam started a journal to remember them all because the questions are so strange and it’s just so _Tommy_. He wonders where the fuck Tommy comes up with them, but then he decides he really doesn't want to know.

**

Some are relatively normal (“Do you eat cookies edges or middle first?”), some are things Adam puts on his to-do list (“Have you ever been skinny dipping?”), some are just weird (“How many times a day do you pick a wedgie?”), and some are gross and disturbing (“Have you ever sniffed an animal’s butt?”).

He’s used to it now, and he actually looks forward to Tommy asking him whatever new strange question he’s come up with.

“Adam?”

Adam smiles and trails his fingers up and down Tommy’s back; Tommy always starts that way. “Hmm?”

“Have you ever played naked twister?”

**

Huh. Adam’s never liked Twister, but _that’s_ definitely going on Adam’s to-do list. “No, but we definitely should.”

“Yeah,” Tommy says, snuggling closer. “Last time I played I had a _good_ time.”

Adam’s relaxed and drowsy, but that wakes Adam right up. He didn’t miss the deliberate inflection on the word ‘good.’ “Last time?” he repeats incredulously. “The fuck was this? And with who?!”

Tommy raises his head, resting his chin Adam’s chest, and he smirks. “Someone sounds jealous,” he teases, laughing when Adam glares. “It was before we were together.”

“But who was it with?” Adam has to know.

**

Tommy lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper and wags his eyebrows. “Isaac and Sophie.”

Adam feels his eyes get very wide. “You played naked Twister with Isaac and Sophie?! _That’s_ when you had that threesome you told me about?”

Tommy nods. “Mmm-hmm,” Tommy says, sounding ridiculously smug. “We had… fun.”

There’s a wealth of meaning in those few words. He knew that Tommy had had a threesome, but not who it was with. Adam’s not sure if he should be jealous or impressed. Either way, he’s surprised to find that part of him wishes he could have seen _that_.

**

Adam can’t help but picture it in his mind, and it’s ridiculous how weirdly hot he finds the image, but Tommy effectively chases away all thoughts of Isaac and Sophie when he abruptly sits up and straddles him.

“But,” Tommy says, reaching out to play with Adam’s nipples, “when _we_ play, it’ll be so hot we’ll set the house on fire.”

“Is that right?” he asks, voice a little strained.

Leaning forward, Tommy smirks wickedly. “Yep.” 

Adam’s returns Tommy’s smirk. “I think we can set the house on fire right now,” he says, and he drags Tommy into a kiss. 

**


	33. PROMPT #034: CROSSOVERS - Sexting Is Fun (crossover with My Chemical Romance) [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff, Frank Iero]

PROMPT #034: CROSSOVERS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/119074.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Sexting Is Fun** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff, Frank Iero | R | 11x100 words  
Crossover with My Chemical Romance. _Fuck, Frankie! Adam's coming over here to fuck me!_ (Humor, Romance)

**

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tommy mutters, pacing around the living room while he waits for Frank to answer his phone. “ _Fuck_.”

This is bad; he _really_ fucked things up today. He runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip, restless and jittery. Where the fuck is Frank when Tommy needs him?

When Frank finally answers his phone with a slightly breathless ‘What the fuck do you want?’, hysterical words burst out of Tommy without preamble. "Fuck, Frankie! Adam's coming over here to fuck me!"

There’s silence over the line for a brief moment and then Frank says, “Really? Nice.”

**

That draws Tommy up short, abruptly taking the wind out of his sails. Not quite the reaction he was expecting - what the fuck? “What the fuck, Frank!?”

“What? That’s good right?” Frank asks like nothing’s out of the ordinary. Tommy hears him click his lighter. “I mean, it’s a little fast, considering that I thought you two were still in the ‘subtly but obviously check each other out and awkwardly flirt’ stage of your relationship, but whatever.”

Tommy’s mouth actually falls open a little listening to Frank ramble.

“So I should go out tonight, then?” Frank continues, inhaling deeply.

**

“Hmm,” he says, blowing out the smoke. “Guess I could get Gerard to go out with me if I bribe him with coffee. Or Mikey.”

Tommy can’t believe this. Frank sounds infuriatingly bored and blasé. It's like he doesn't understand the severity of Tommy’s situation, wondering about what _he’s_ going to do tonight instead! Tommy grinds his teeth, squeezing the phone. "Frank!” he snaps. “Be serious! This is a huge problem!"

"What? Why?”

Oh, so _now_ Frank sounds surprised. Tommy rolls his eyes. “Why?! Adam’s going to be here in” – Tommy checks his watch – “ _sixteen_ minutes expecting to fuck me!”

**

Tommy hopes he’s finally getting through to Frank; he doesn’t have time for this shit! Doesn’t Frank understand that? But of course – the story of Tommy’s life – Frank’s completely oblivious.

“Yeah, how’d you manage that anyway?” Frank asks, focusing on the least important bit of information. “Adam doesn’t seem like the type to hop into bed on the first date. Or before the first date, unlike you.”

“Frank!”

Tommy’s quickly reaching the end of his patience, not that he ever has much when it comes to Frank. It’s a miracle that he’s put up with Frank for all these years.

**

“Frank,” he says again, “fucking shut up and listen to me. I sent Adam a text that I meant to send you.”

“Wait,” Frank (predictably) interrupts. “So… you were going to send me a fucking booty call text at eleven thirty in the morning? Seriously?”

Frank says it slowly like he can’t believe it, but also like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

“Fuck you, Frank!” Tommy says. His face heats up. “I was bored.”

Frank snickers. “And horny apparently. So what did the text say?” he asks conversationally.

Jesus. Does Frank really have to sound so eager? Asshole.

**

Tommy mumbles a response – because really, Frank’s going to have a field day with this and there’s no way Tommy will get out of telling him – but when Frank chirps, “I can’t hear you!” sounding so amused, Tommy blows up at him.

“I said, the text was ‘If you skip your meeting, I’ll let you fill me up!’1 Fuck!”

Frank’s laughing hysterically before Tommy’s barely finished speaking. “Oh my fucking god!” he gasps out. “That is fucking classic! Jesus christ. I’m fucking _crying_ here.”

“ _Frank_!”

Frank ignores him, still laughing, and Tommy scowls as he waits for Frank to stop.

**

He waits.

And waits.

And waits some more, and Frank’s still going strong.

Like Tommy said: asshole.

“Frank!” he yells. This is fucking ridiculous.

“Oh my god,” Frank says breathlessly, his laughter dying away, and Tommy checks his watch again: nine minutes.

“I’m sorry-” (Tommy doesn’t think he sounds sorry at all) – “But come on!” Frank exclaims. “Adam, Adam Lambert, the guy you've been fucking _salivating_ over for months is coming over to fuck you. Right now. Please tell me why this is even an issue. At all. And make it quick. This is my third smoke break this morning."

**

Tommy opens his mouth to tell Frank just why the fuck this _is_ a problem very loudly and very pissily, but nothing comes out. Nothing. Not one word, not a sound. 

The silence is loaded while Tommy flounders. He’s sure there are some reasons this is a problem, but when Frank puts it like that, Tommy can’t think of any.

"That's what I fucking thought," Frank says a few moments later. It’s amazing that a single person can sound so smug and superior. "Text me when it's safe to come back to the apartment, asshole."

And then Frank hangs up.

**

Slack jawed and wide eyed, Tommy stares at his phone.

Well, fuck. Frank was even less helpful than Tommy thought he’d be (which wasn’t much to begin with; Frank’s generally more trouble than he’s really worth – why Tommy never remembers this is beyond him).

What is he going to do? Actually fuck Adam like Frank clearly thinks he should? Not that Tommy’s necessarily opposed to that, but still. That’d be a little (a lot) fast.

Or should he try to do some damage control and play it off as a mistake? It’d definitely be fucking embarrassing, but that’s a possibility.

**

But does Tommy want to? If he’s being honest, he and Adam have been working up to this for months, ever since Brad first introduced Adam to everyone and Adam fit in like he’d always been there. And Frank thinks he’s being subtle, but Tommy knows about the bets he’s taken from Gerard, Mikey, Brad, Cam, Jamia, Isaac, the list goes on about when he and Adam are finally going to fuck.

Torn, he reads Adam’s reply again: _Idk what meeting ur talking about, but I’ll be over in 20._

Doesn’t seem like Adam has a problem with the speed.

**

Sighing, Tommy drops his phone on the couch. Decisions, decisions: to fuck Adam, or not fuck Adam. 

He goes back and forth, but finally: “Fuck it,” he says just as there’s a knock on the door.

Grinning, Tommy hurries over and opens the door. 

“Um, I got your text,” Adam says, clearly eager but trying to hide it.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Tommy just says, wrapping himself around Adam and pulling him inside. 

Adam doesn’t seem to mind Tommy hanging all over him. “Yeah?” he asks, smiling shyly. 

“Yeah.” Tommy leans closer. “Now fucking kiss me.”

And Adam does. 

**

1: An actual text a friend of mine received from a guy he was casually dating.


	34. PROMPT #034: CROSSOVERS - An Unexpected Fit (crossover with Criminal Minds) [Brad Bell/Derek Morgan]

PROMPT #034: CROSSOVERS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/120579.html) on LiveJournal.

 **An Unexpected Fit** | Brad Bell/Derek Morgan | G/PG | 3x100 words  
Crossover with Criminal Minds. _It's nice being just 'Brad' again._ (Drama)

**

It’s nice being just ‘Brad’ again. He loves Adam – it feels like he always has and he always will – but it was tiring to be constantly referred to as ‘Adam Lambert’s ex-boyfriend’ and never just Brad or Cheeks.

It even started to feel like he rarely attracted people on his own merits anymore. People liked him, but they liked his connection to Adam, too. Adam’s image overshadowed everything.

It wasn’t Adam’s fault, and Brad knew that, but he still became bitter. He’s sure it would have festered, grown, ended up poisoning his love for Adam if he hadn’t met Derek.

**

Derek’s different than the men he usually dates, but the same, too. He’s an FBI agent, a former cop, not connected to the entertainment business at all and definitely not flamboyant, but he’s big and strong, Brad fitting perfectly in his arms, and caring and romantic, giving Brad the emotional support he needs and taking the support Brad offers in return.

To Derek, he’s just Brad, his partner and lover, who’s excitable and giggly and sweet. That’s who Derek loves and who Brad wants to be.

They shouldn’t work, but somehow they _do_ ; everything fits just right, and it’s wonderful.

**

Derek’s been gone for days working on a case and Brad’s missed him, but finally there’s a knock on his door.

Brad’s heart hurts when he sees Derek looking so haggard and drained. Pulling Derek inside, Brad immediately draws him into an embrace and kisses Derek’s neck, offering comfort. “What do you need?” he asks softly.

Derek sighs heavily and his arms lock around Brad. “I need you, baby,” he whispers. “Bad case. Kids…”

Brad doesn’t need to hear any more. “You have me,” he murmurs. “You have me.”

Derek finally relaxes some, leaning on him, and Brad holds on.

**


	35. PROMPT #034: CROSSOVERS - Just Let Go (crossover with Supernatural) [Adam Lambert/college!Sam Winchester]

PROMPT #034: CROSSOVERS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/121024.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Just Let Go** | Adam Lambert/(college!)Sam Winchester | PG | 13x100 words  
Crossover with Supernatural. _Adam first sees him in the corner, trying to blend his large frame into the shadows._ (Drama)

**

Adam first sees him in the corner, his large frame trying to blend into the shadows. There's really nothing eye catching about him – he’s dressed in worn jeans and a plain hoodie – but maybe that’s exactly why he does catch Adam’s eye: because he’s so different than everyone else, so different from all the attractive men dressed in supple leather and tight shirts all around Adam, dancing and grinding and rubbing. 

He looks vaguely uncomfortable and out of place, but there’s something about the man that calls to Adam. There's something there, hidden in the man’s gaze that intrigues him. 

**

Maybe it's the way the man hold himself, on guard and alert as if he's ready for something to happen. Or maybe it's how he's looking around, eyes seemingly taking in and assessing every person standing between him and the exit. 

Adam has to talk to him. 

He detangles himself from the twink that’s plastered to him and pushes through the mass of bodies toward the man. Adam doesn't take his eyes off him, heart beating faster the closer he gets. When Adam's just a few feet from him, the man's head turns around, his suspicious eyes locking with Adam's. 

**

Adam maintains eye contact, daring the man to look away as he closes the distance between them. The man takes Adam’s challenge and keeps his eyes locked with Adam’s, a thrill going through Adam at the scrutiny he sees there.

Adam's breath catches when he's finally in front of the man, who actually doesn't look to be much older than eighteen or nineteen. He's gorgeous – taller than Adam and lean, his soft-looking brown hair is long and framing his face. 

His eyes, a mix of brown and green and gold, are wary right now, and they’re what really interest Adam. 

**

Adam wants to know him.

Over here in the corner, Adam's glad to find it's a little quieter than on the dance floor, though it's still loud. That just means Adam will have to be close to the man in order to hear him. "Hi," Adam says, smiling and moving as close as he dares. He uses his most friendly, casual voice. "I'm Adam."

The man crosses his arms over his chest. "I know who you are," he says.

"You do?" Adam says with some surprise. "Forgive me for assuming, but you don't seem the type to like my music."

**

"I don't," the man says flatly, and despite the distaste Adam can hear in his tone, Adam doesn’t take it personally. "My roommate does," the man clarifies after a moment of silence. He hesitates again, but then says, "He dragged me to your concert."

"Hmm," Adam muses. "And did you like the show?"

This time, the man's lips curve down in the barest of frowns. "It was... interesting," is all he says, and Adam has to hold back from laughing. It's been a while since he's met someone who didn't simper and fawn all over him. It's kind of refreshing.

**

"Will you tell me your name?" Adam asks. "Or do you want me to call you tall, dark, and handsome all night?"

Adam flashes him a flirty grin and a wink, and finally, Adam seems to put a chink in his obvious armor and get the man to lighten up a bit. It's dark in the club, but even with just the dim light, there's no mistaking the embarrassed blush that blooms on the man's face. 

"It’s Sam," he mumbles, breaking eye contact.

"Sam," Adam repeats, trying the name out on his tongue. He smiles. "Can I call you Sammy?"

**

Adam wants to tease him a bit, help loosen him up, but Sam's head snaps up at the question, eyes flashing with anger. 

"My name is Sam," he says, the hardness and underlying anger of his words making a shiver run down Adam's spine. Yes, there's definitely a story behind that reaction, one Adam isn't likely to get out of Sam, but it just makes Adam want him more.

"Sam then," Adam whispers. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Adam holds out a hand, palm up, hoping Sam will take it; he doesn’t want to touch Sam without permission. 

**

"I don't dance," Sam says. His voice is soft again, the anger gone, and he uncrosses his arms. He’s still tense, but not as defensive as he was.

"Why not?" Sam hasn't stepped away from him, so Adam takes the chance to curl his hands lightly around Sam's biceps. Considering his age, surprisingly they're all muscle, defined and cut, hard under Adam's fingers.

"Uncoordinated," Sam answers. He still doesn't move.

Adam smiles at him. "I don't believe that," he says. "You may be uncomfortable, since you're hiding in the corner, but the way you're holding yourself tells a different story.”

**

Sam makes eye contact, and Adam’s somewhat startled by Sam’s directness. The contraction between that and his earlier diffidence is fascinating. 

“What do you mean?” he asks. 

“You're alert, aware, ready to spring into action,” Adam says. “And you don't _look_ uncoordinated, like you're uncomfortable in your own skin. You own it, your height and strength."

Adam can tell he's surprised Sam with his observation. He stares at Adam, seemingly not knowing what to say. 

"Maybe karate?" Adam asks. "You have a black belt?"

Sam stares at him silently a moment more before he does something completely unexpected: he laughs. 

**

Sam’s laugh is loud and filled with mirth, and Adam's treated to captivating a view of dimples.

"No karate then?" he asks, smiling.

"Mostly basic hand-to-hand," Sam says, still laughing. He shakes his head. “My dad taught me. It's… a family thing."

"Hmm." There's another story there, Adam’s sure; he found an interesting one tonight. "Well, c'mon then. Since you don’t have another excuse, dance with me," Adam wheedles, tugging Sam away from the wall. 

Adam's no slouch, but can feel the restrained strength in Sam’s body, and Adam can’t imagine Sam as the type to take well to orders. 

**

Sam lets Adam move him; it’s clear that Sam doesn't go anywhere he doesn't want to go. If he didn't want to dance with Adam, Adam wouldn't be able to get Sam to take a single step.

Taking the chance, he pulls Sam to the edge of the dance floor, not wanting to be surrounded by a mass of people. Sam probably wouldn't be comfortable with that either. Sliding his arms around Sam's shoulders, Adam pushes their bodies flush together, Adam’s back to Sam’s chest to give him some control. Sam’s a wonderful a solid wall of muscle against him.

**

Adam starts swaying, slow and gentle; he doesn’t want to overwhelm Sam with too much too soon. 

Sam’s tense behind him, but Adam presses on, and finally, he coaxes Sam into relaxing. Sam’s hands, big and strong, settle on Adam’s hips, and he presses closer, enveloping Adam. 

Adam loves it.

“See?” he murmurs, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. Adam’s hands find Sam’s and cover them. “It’s not bad dancing with me, is it?”

“No,” Sam says softly, his hold briefly tightening. 

Adam nearly groans at the image that flashes in his mind of Sam’s hands on his bare skin. 

**

Sam takes control of their dance then and guides Adam’s movements, gently but firmly. Adam lets Sam have it and gives himself over to Sam’s control, closing his eyes and leaning heavily against him.

Sam doesn’t talk, and while Adam would love to have Sam’s voice washing over him, it’s enough to have this, have Sam – intriguing, mysterious, gorgeous Sam – close to him.

Adam might never see him again. He might just have this one short dance with Sam, this one fleeting moment. He wishes they could share more, but that’s just fantasy. 

It’s one Adam will never forget it.

**


	36. PROMPT #035: I WANT YOUR NAKED LOVE - You'll Beg For It [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #035: I WANT YOUR NAKED LOVE  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/123397.html) on LiveJournal.

 **You'll Beg For It** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff (implied Tommy Ratliff/Adam Lambert/Other Male Character) | R | 2x100 words  
 _Tommy knows what Adam wants._ (Sexual Content)

**

When Adam causally mentioned having a threesome, he had no idea Tommy would take his request to heart. But here Adam is spread out naked on their bed, cock hard and chest heaving with Tommy straddling him and working him into a frenzy with his dirty mouth and dirty promises.

“We’ll take care of you,” Tommy says, taking a hold of his dick. “Give you anything you want. You’re going to come so many times you’ll think you’re going to _die_ , but you won’t, and we’ll just make you come again and again and again.”

Adam whimpers pitifully. “Fuck, Tommy.”

**

Tommy stares at him, eyes dark and intense. “You will. I’ll fuck you and he'll fuck you, and we’ll keep fucking you until you’re too sore and too tired to move, and you’re wet and filthy and _dripping_.”

Adam whimpers again. Tommy’s fucking _mouth_. Jesus Christ, Adam can barely stand it. But he wants that. Badly. “You’re amazing,” he breathes. 

“I know,” Tommy says serenely. He kisses Adam, so deep and passionate that Adam’s lightheaded, and keeps stroking him, Adam thrusting desperately into Tommy’s grip. “You’ll be ours,” he goes on, “and you’ll _beg_ for it.”

Adam knows he will.

**


	37. PROMPT #036: STEEL TO MY TREMBLING LIPS - In The Night [Adam Lambert/Loki]

PROMPT #036: STEEL TO MY TREMBLING LIPS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/125183.html) on LiveJournal.

 **In The Night** | Adam Lambert/Loki | PG | 4x100 words  
 _Loki's visits are sporadic, but he always comes to Adam in the dead of night._ (Hurt/Comfort)

 **Notes.** No explicit spoilers for either _Thor_ or _The Avengers_ , but this will make much more sense if you've seen both.

**

Loki’s visits are sporadic, but he always comes to Adam in the dead of night, appearing in Adam’s room, no matter if Adam’s at home or in some hotel halfway across the country.

By now, Adam expects Loki’s random appearances. Loki rarely talks, which Adam strangely finds odd, but Loki doesn’t need to speak for Adam to know what he needs, even if Loki doesn’t want it. Adam can read the need in Loki’s expressive eyes as easily as breathing, and that need calls to Adam, calls to something deep within him that Adam can’t ignore, even if he should.

**

When Loki comes, Adam wakes, attuned to his heavy presence, almost as if he’s waiting for him. Sitting up in bed, Adam holds out a hand. Loki looks especially desperate tonight, haunted expression and rumpled clothes and hair in disarray, and it doesn’t take him long to accept Adam’s hand and join him in bed.

Adam quickly strips him and lays him on his back, Adam climbing on top. The sight of him takes Adam’s breath away. He leans down, pressing his warm lips to Loki’s cold ones. Loki’s rigid beneath Adam, rigid and tense and solid like unyielding steel.

**

It’s Adam job, his privilege, to melt that steel, to coax surrender from Loki, to take that pain and hurt from Loki’s eyes and replace it with peace and tranquility, at least until Loki comes the next time and Adam’s needed again.

He touches and kisses Loki softly, tenderly, persuading Loki’s mouth to open so he can slip inside. Adam combats the cold detachedness that plagues Loki with heat, with passion, giving Loki a powerful release of emotion that forces him to feel and to face the demons that Adam knows are there, hidden and insidious, but knows nothing about.

**

Adam curls his hand around Loki’s neck and squeezes. “Just let go,” he murmurs, dragging his lips over Loki’s face.

Loki resists, he always does. Shutting his eyes and staying tense, he tries to erect a wall between himself and Adam, between himself and his emotions, but Adam’s persistent. He doesn’t let Loki shy away from this, from himself, not when this is what Loki silently asked for by coming to Adam in the night. 

It gets a little easier each time. Adam kisses him until he can feel Loki’s heart racing, and finally Loki obeys, sighing raggedly, lips trembling.

**


	38. PROMPT #037: MOONLIGHT - In The Rain [Adam Lambert/Loki]

PROMPT #037: MOONLIGHT  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/127754.html) on LiveJournal.

 **In The Rain** | Adam Lambert, Loki | PG | 7x100 words  
 _Adam remembers the first time Loki came to him._ [Drama, Hurt/Comfort]

 **Notes.** A sequel to [In The Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258012/chapters/712761). Thanks to **Alissa** for betaing and to **lizibabes** for a read-through.

***

Adam remembers the first time Loki came to him.

In Boston for a show, Adam decided on an early night in the hotel. He was in bed relaxing, staring out of his balcony doors at the alit city and stars when a sudden roaring clap of thunder broke the peaceful moment. Heavy clouds quickly rolled in, hiding the moon, and a downpour started, pounding against the building and Adam’s windows. 

In silence, Adam listened to the thunder boom and watched the lightning light up the dark sky. For long minutes, the fierce storm continued to rage, the strength not waning.

*

The next clap of thunder was so loud that Adam jumped, the glass rattling, and as quickly as the storm came, it disappeared, clouds dispersing and rain stopping. Adam’s brow furrowed at the odd weather, but he wasn’t able to contemplate it because one more bolt of lightning lit up the sky, so bright that Adam had to close his eyes.

When he opened them, Adam saw _him_. Appearing in a moment from nothing, he was standing on Adam’s balcony, pale skin almost glowing against the blackness. Adam’s mind rebelled against the impossible sight, but he couldn’t disbelieve his eyes.

*

Adam could not scream; his voice deserted him. Instead, all he could do was stare at the strange man. He was soaking wet, inky black hair hanging heavily and sticking to his face, and his clothes, an unusual style that Adam had never seen before, were likewise sodden. Bathed in moonlight, Adam could see the man’s chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths.

Transfixed, Adam couldn’t look away. When Adam finally made eye contact, something twisted deep in his chest. Even from a distance, Adam could see the pain radiating from the man’s eyes, such consuming raw pain.

*

The man was entirely focused on Adam, his eyes burning with an intensity that Adam had seldom seen. He didn’t blink, didn’t move, just breathed and stared.

Adam’s shock faded and he felt no fear, even though he knew he should. The man wasn’t familiar to him, but that didn’t matter: the silent plea in his eyes for help, for acceptance, the longing for just a moment of peace and oblivion _was_ familiar. 

It made no sense, but Adam wanted to be the one to give this mysterious, strange man the relief he craved. Adam felt powerless against his pain.

*

Adam knew nothing about him, but Adam didn’t care; he was drawn to him, wanted to know him, to give him comfort. Gathering his courage, Adam reached out a hand, silently answering the call that he would never have been able to ignore.

But it went wrong; he was rejected. The man flinched and stepped back, his expression suddenly becoming much more guarded, and the spell holding them both captive was broken. Awareness filled the man’s eyes.

A second later, he turned and Adam saw him jump off the balcony, no hesitation before he could comprehend what had just happened.

*

Adam’s breath was driven out of his lungs. Stunned, Adam hurried to the balcony doors and threw them open, rushing to the railing and peering over the edge, searching. He saw nothing; the man was gone, having vanished as quickly and mysteriously as he arrived.

Adam stepped back, mind racing. He didn’t know what to do, what to think, to believe. The whole thing was surreal. Had the man really been there, or had Adam been hallucinating? If the man _had_ been there, where did he go? Would he ever find Adam again?

Odds were that Adam would never know.

*

Sighing, Adam ran his fingers through his hair and looked out at the quiet city, trying to make sense of something that didn’t. Just when he was turning to go back inside his room, something caught his attention. There in the distance, Adam saw a bird, an eagle it appeared to be, flying swiftly as its powerful wings propelled it swiftly through the air.

Adam stared after it until it disappeared from his sight, wondering impossible things, and he slowly smiled. Impossible was in the air tonight. 

Maybe he would see the man again. Just maybe.

That was the beginning.

***


	39. PROMPT #037: MOONLIGHT - A Promise [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #037: MOONLIGHT  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/128944.html) on LiveJournal.

**A Promise** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG | 4x100 words  
 _All Adam knows is that Tommy is cursed._ (Romance)

**Notes.** Inspired by [The Swan Princess](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Swan_Princess). Like other (Disney-eque) fairy tales, I imagine Adam and Tommy live in a world of castles and magic and horses. 

**

All Adam knows is that Tommy is cursed. By day, he’s an elegant swan, beautiful and graceful and pure white, but when the sun sets and the moon rises, Tommy’s transformed. The moonlight will touch him, and in the span of a heartbeat, the swan will disappear, leaving a man behind.

A beautiful man with who Adam’s falling in love.

Tommy cannot speak of the origin of his curse, or how to break it, but Adam has learned that it _can_ be broken. That gives Adam hope for the future, one in which he and Tommy are together, never separated.

**

It was an accident that Adam that came upon Tommy moments before a transformation on the outskirts of his uncle’s estate. There was an instant connection between them. Since then, months later, they’ve grown close, and every night that Adam can manage it, he makes his way through the dense wood to the lake so he can be present at moonrise.

Tonight, he’s at the edge of the lake, waiting and watching. Moments later, the swan’s gone and Tommy’s standing on two legs and walking toward him, ethereal and gorgeous, long past the point of being shy about his nudity.

**

Adam’s heart beats faster as Tommy gets closer, anticipation making him impatient. Even a mere day is too long to be apart.

Smiling, Adam helps Tommy into the shirt and pants he brought with him, and once Tommy’s dressed, Adam gathers Tommy in his arms and holds him tightly, relishing having Tommy close again. Tommy willingly returns the embrace and rests his head on Adam’s shoulder with a sigh. 

Nothing makes Adam as happy as being with Tommy does, having Tommy wrapped around him, warm and solid. Every night, it gets harder to leave Tommy’s arms, to leave him behind.

**

For a long while, they’re quiet and still.

“I missed you,” Tommy eventually says, lightly kissing under Adam’s jaw. His hold on Adam briefly tightens. 

The soft, heartfelt words and affectionate gesture go straight to Adam’s heart, warmth spreading through this body, but Adam hears the sadness underlying Tommy’s words and it reminds him that Tommy’s bound. “I missed you, too.”

Adam gently tilts Tommy’s head up and brushes their lips together, staring into his eyes. “One day, you’ll be free.”

“Free,” Tommy says wistfully. “One day.” 

“You will be,” Adam says.

It’s a promise that Adam intends to keep.

**


	40. PROMPT #038: SWISH AND FLICK - A Private Lesson [Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen]

PROMPT #038: SWISH AND FLICK  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/131218.html) on LiveJournal.

**A Private Lesson** | Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen | PG | 4x100 words  
 _Adam likes watching Sauli teach._ (Harry Potter fusion, Humor, Romance)

**Notes.** A Harry Potter fusion. Adam and Sauli are Hogwarts professors.

**

“Hold your wand like this… yes, that’s good. Now watch me. Swish and flick, swish and flick.”

Leaning against the wall in the doorway, Adam smiles watching Sauli as he demonstrates the proper wand technique for Emily, a first year student who’s in Adam’s Transfiguration class. 

“Very good,” Sauli praises. “Are you ready to try the spell again? Remember the pronunciation. That’s very important.”

Emily takes a deep breath and nods. Raising her wand, she loudly says, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” and Sauli’s face lights up when the feather on the desk in front of her rises two feet in the air.

**

“You did it!” Sauli says. 

“I did!” Emily says, looking up at Sauli with a proud smile. 

“I knew you could. You just have to practice, all right? And have confidence.”

“I will,” Emily promises. “Thank you, Professor Koskinen.”

Sauli hands Emily her satchel. “You’re welcome. Now you better go on to lunch.”

Emily rushes off, waving at Adam as she passes him. Once she’s disappeared down the hall, Adam goes into Sauli’s classroom, walking toward him. 

“Enjoy the lesson?” Sauli teases, glancing up at Adam and winking as he gathers the scrolls and quills spread out on his desk. 

**

Adam walks around Sauli’s desk, leaning against it. “I did actually.” Reaching out, he takes ahold of Sauli’s hips and gently pulls him closer. Sauli comes willingly, sliding arms around Adam’s shoulders. “I love watching you teach. You come alive when you do.”

Sauli’s expression goes soft and he leans forward, kissing Adam. “You’re sweet.”

“You’re the sweet one,” Adam says, kissing Sauli again. “You know, I’ve been practicing, too.”

Sauli raises an eyebrow. “Practicing what?”

“My ‘flicking and swishing.’” Adam grins wickedly. “You want a demonstration?”

Sauli sighs, trying to look put upon, but Adam sees his lips twitch.

**

“You want one!” he says confidently. “You know you do.”

“I won’t admit it,” Sauli says. He purses his lips, but his eyes are alight with humor. 

“Are you sure?” Adam asks, whispering in Sauli’s ear. “My technique is _flawless_. I know exactly how to flick and swish to get the desired result.”

Sauli’s breathing gets heavier from Adam’s husky words. “Is that right? Maybe I should see for myself how good your technique is.”

Adam smirks lazily. “I’m _outstanding_.”

“So confident,” Sauli remarks. “But I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Please,” Adam says and draws Sauli into another kiss.

**


	41. PROMPT #041: QUEEN - Tonight [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #041: QUEEN  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/135650.html) on LiveJournal.

**Tonight** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG | 3x100 words  
 _Queen Tommy needs what only his Captain can give him._ (Romance, Angst)

**

Tommy watches silently as Adam enters the throne room and quickly approaches him, kneeling in front of him and bowing his head.

“You sent for me, my Queen?” 

Tommy allows a small smile to curve his lips. “Yes, Adam.”

Adam slowly raises his head and meets Tommy’s gaze. “Do you have need for me, my Queen?”

“Yes,” Tommy says. “I have great need of my Captain.” 

Adam’s eyes fill with warmth hearing Tommy’s words. He stands and walks up the steps, never breaking eye contact, and closer and closer Adam comes until Tommy can feel Adam’s breath on his face.

*

Tommy feels pinned by the weight of Adam’s stare and his heart starts to race. 

“Speak to me, my Queen. What do you need?” Adam whispers. 

His fingertips ghost across Tommy’s thighs and Tommy’s shivers from the sensation. It’s been much too long since Tommy’s felt Adam’s touch. 

“Tell me, my Queen,” Adam urges, “and I’ll give it to you. I am yours to command.”

“You,” Tommy says, feeling lightheaded from Adam’s closeness. “I need you and what only you can give me.”

He shifts and spreads his legs further apart, and Adam looks down, eyes lingering on Tommy’s groin.

*

“Come to me tonight, Adam,” Tommy commands. “In the dead of night while the King’s away, and give me what I need.”

“Oh, my Queen,” Adam says, leaning forward to brush his lips across Tommy’s in such a light kiss Tommy’s not sure it happened. “Whatever you desire will be yours. This I promise.”

Adam straightens then, and Tommy feels the soft look in his eyes like a caress. He takes Tommy’s hand and brings it to his lips. “Until tonight, my Queen.”

He mouths _I love you_ and it’s nearly Tommy’s undoing. Watching Adam leave, Tommy’s heart aches. 

_Tonight._

**


	42. PROMPT #043: HEAT - Like I Love You [Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen]

PROMPT #043: HEAT  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/138388.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Like I Love You** | Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen | PG-13 | 1x100 words  
 _Adam loves kissing Sauli._ (Romance)

*

As much as Adam loves having Sauli underneath him panting and begging, Adam loves having Sauli wrapped up in his arms, tender and sweet. When Adam gets this urge, feels the need burning in his chest, he can't resist. Cuddling Sauli close, Adam’ll tilt Sauli’s head to the side and expose his neck so Adam can suck on his fluttering pulse, and Sauli'll let him, holding on. 

Adam’ll spend countless minutes kissing Sauli, kissing his lips, cheeks, neck, collarbone, anywhere Adam can reach. The heat will slowly build and build until Sauli's breathless and flushed, so beautiful that Adam’s overcome.

*


	43. PROMPT #045: SCENT - One More Sweet Embrace [Tommy Ratliff; past Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #045: SCENT  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/144213.html) on LiveJournal.

 **One More Sweet Embrace** | Tommy Ratliff (past Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff) | G/PG | 2x100 words  
 _The pillow doesn't smell like Adam anymore._ (Angst)

 **Notes.** Title from [How by Regina Spektor](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEMjHfSJHC8) (YouTube link). Love to **Alissa** for all her help.

_Time can come and take away the pain  
But I just want my memories to remain  
To hear your voice  
To see your face  
There’s not one moment I’d erase  
You are a guest here now_

**How by Regina Spektor**

**

The pillow doesn’t smell like Adam anymore. For so long, Adam’s scent was all around him, warm and comforting and familiar, and now it’s gone, vanished like it was never there, nothing but a memory.

Tommy squeezes his eyes shut and clutches Adam’s pillow. He’s not going to cry. 

It was for the best. They weren’t working anymore, their differences clashing instead of complimenting. 

It was the right decision. They were hurting each other, more tears and harsh words exchanged than laughter and smiles.

It was mutual. They _agreed_. They agreed there wasn’t anything left anymore, nothing left to save.

*

Tommy knows all of that, he does, but it doesn’t make it hurt less, doesn’t make the gaping hole in his chest from Adam’s absence go away, doesn’t make him not wish to have Adam back for just one more night.

Tommy misses Adam, misses how they used to make each other happy. It’s hard being alone again, especially at night. 

At night, his heart rules, and it wants Adam. Explanations and logic don’t matter; what matters is the emptiness and the loneliness.

At night, he aches, aches for Adam and the safety of his arms.

At night, Tommy hurts.

**


	44. PROMPT #048: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK - Beautiful Together [Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #048: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/149289.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Beautiful Together** | Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Ratliff | hard R/NC-17 | 4x100 words  
 _Adam comes home to a beautiful surprise._ (Romance, Sexual Context)

**

Peeking into the bedroom, Adam bites his lip to hold in a moan. Sauli’s lying on the bed, naked and sweaty, Tommy on top of him, riding him slowly, and it’s the most beautiful thing Adam’s ever seen. Bracing himself over Sauli, Tommy’s fingers are spread over Sauli’s chest, his hair hanging down, and Sauli has a possessive hand on Tommy’s ass, his other wrapped around Tommy’s cock.

“Fuck, Sauli,” Tommy says, and it’s so needy, so breathy, that Adam can’t keep quiet anymore. 

“Enjoying yourselves?” Stepping into the room, he smirks when Sauli’s wide eyes snap over to him.

*

“Adam! Uh, it's not what you think?”

Adam sees Tommy rolls his eyes, and Tommy pushes down hard, making Sauli groan and thrust up. 

“Sauli, babe, it’s exactly what he thinks,” Tommy pants.

“And I’m thinking that you’re in trouble,” Adam says, taking his clothes off as he walks toward the bed, “for starting without me.”

Tommy throws a smirk at Adam. “I needed it, and you weren’t here. Sauli was.”

Still smirking, Tommy leans down and kisses Sauli, deep and sloppy. Tommy’s ass is red from where Sauli’s holding him, and Adam hears their muffled moans as move together.

*

Finally naked, Adam gets on the bed, kneeling behind Tommy and looking over Tommy’s shoulder at Sauli, he whispers, “I’m going to have to punish you,” right in Tommy’s ear.

Tommy drops his head back, breathing wetly against Adam’s neck, and he moans when Adam’s hand wraps around his cock, joining Sauli’s.

“Maybe- maybe I want you to punish me,” Tommy manages to say. “Maybe that’s what I need.”

“Yes,” Sauli says. “Give you what you need. Love you.”

“Love you, love you,” Tommy gasps, bending down to kiss Sauli again. 

Adam’s breath catches seeing them entwined, overcome with emotion. 

*

Silent, Adam watches them, and soon, Tommy’s breaking their kiss to breathe Sauli’s name and Sauli’s calling Tommy’s, and they’re clinging to one another, bodies straining.

Adam aches to join them, but he waits until Tommy moves, lying down beside Sauli, and Sauli holds out a hand. “Adam.”

Immediately, Adam pulls them close, murmuring, “I love you,” first kissing Sauli and then Tommy. “You’re beautiful together.”

“But more beautiful when you’re with us,” Tommy says, brushing his fingers over Adam’s jaw. 

Sauli nods, smiling sweetly. “Yes, always with us.”

And in that moment, Adam loses his heart all over again.

**


	45. PROMPT #052: SHIVER - Touch Me Softly [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #052: SHIVER  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/155511.html) on LiveJournal. 

**Touch Me Softly** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 2x100 words  
 _Adam’s breathing heavy by the time he slides the razor up Tommy’s leg for the last time._ (Romance)

 **Notes.** Shaving kink. ♥ to "lizibabes" for her help.

**

Adam’s breathing heavy by the time he slides the razor up Tommy’s leg for the last time, jeans tight and uncomfortable. Sprawled out naked on the counter, Tommy’s likewise affected, chest heaving, skin flushed, and cock hard. 

Silently, Adam sets the razor down and wipes off the excess shaving cream with a damp cloth, transfixed by the sight of Tommy’s smooth, pale legs. “Beautiful. So beautiful.”

“Adam, please,” Tommy says, gripping the edge of the counter, knuckles white. “Touch me.”

Heart racing, Adam reaches out and reverently caresses Tommy’s legs from ankle to hip with the tips of his fingers.

*

Tommy inhales sharply at the feel of Adam’s hands on him, stomach muscles contracting and thighs quivering. “More,” he says. “Oh, god.”

Desperation colors Tommy’s breathless words. Spreading his fingers wide, Adam curls his hands around Tommy’s calves, and Tommy gasps. Adam bends down, pressing his lips against that sensitive, soft skin.

“Does that feel good?” he asks, blowing against Tommy’s skin.

Goosebumps form and Tommy shivers. “Yes…”

Smiling, Adam kisses his way up Tommy’s legs, reveling in the feel of bare skin, and he wraps Tommy’s legs around his waist, picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom.

**


	46. PROMPT #053: CHANGE - Always Something [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #053: CHANGE  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/157617.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Always Something** | Tommy Ratliff [background Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff] | R | 4x100 words  
 _Tommy wakes up a little ~different._ (Humor)

 **Warnings.** sex swap; recreational drug use 

**

Brad brings over some weed he claims is 'special, imported, will-get-you-higher-than-a-fucking-kite' weed. Tommy and Adam eagerly light up, and within five minutes, they’re relaxed and happy and fucking horny as hell. They fuck for hours, on the couch, over the kitchen table, against the wall in the hallway because they’re too impatient, and finally in Adam’s bed.

When they’re finally satisfied and too exhausted to move, Adam’s sleepily kissing his neck, arms around him, and Tommy's ass is sore and tender, not that he cares because feeling Adam for days every time he moves always gives Tommy a little thrill.

*

Tommy's good mood from the marathon, stoned sex quickly disappears when he wakes up the next day sticky with sweat and come, head pounding. It feels like his mouth is full of cotton, and he’s hot, too, Adam passed out on his stomach next to him, radiating heat. 

Stretching, Tommy’s contemplating getting up and getting a shower when he realizes something isn’t quite right. He feels… weird. Frowning, he sits up and that’s when he freezes, his eyes widening in disbelief. Unable to comprehend what he’s seeing, Tommy thinks he must be dreaming at first, or somehow still massively stoned.

*

There has to be an explanation for this. Tommy tries to blink the sight away, but it doesn’t work. They’re still there, the small masses of flesh that are protruding from his chest that look suspiciously, impossibly like breasts. Feeling dazed, Tommy slowly reaches up and touches them, hesitating just a moment. 

Oh, fucking god. They certainly _feel_ like breasts, too, and Tommy gulps, starting to hyperventilate as the truth smacks him over the head. He’s not dreaming and he’s not hallucinating. Tits. He has tits. _Fucking tits_. 

And does that mean he has…? Tommy can’t even finish the thought.

*

But he has to know. 

Biting his lip, Tommy hopes that he’s not going to pass out as his fingers move down, skimming over a smooth, flat stomach until they brush against soft hair. Fingers flexing, Tommy pauses to gather his courage, and _fuck_. He finds slick, hot flesh between his legs that _definitely_ feels like a pussy. 

Unconsciously, Tommy’s fingers press inside, and he trembles from the unexpected pleasure. 

Holy.

Fuck.

He’s a chick.

Jesus fucking Christ. 

Everything slows down, his mind blanking, and then blood rushes through his ears and Tommy flips the fuck out. “What. The. Fuck?!”

**


	47. PROMPT #055: DREAM - Well, then. [Tommy Ratliff/Sherlock Holmes]

PROMPT #055: DREAM  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/162117.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Well, then.** | John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Tommy Ratliff (BBC Sherlock) | PG | 5x100 words  
 _John's eyebrows climb higher than he thinks they ever have when he notices the man's wearing one of Sherlock's shirts._ (Humor)

 **Notes.** Much ♥ to **lizibabes** for reading this over for me. I imagine this set between episodes 1x01 and 1x02. 

*

John's sitting on the couch reading the paper when he hears Sherlock's bedroom door open. It's almost noon already and John hasn't seen him yet, which is a little strange. He chuckles, turning a page. "Late night, then?"

"Very."

That's not Sherlock's voice. Caught off guard, John looks up and almost chokes on the air. Whoever he was expecting, it wasn't the man standing in front of him. He's short and slim with a shock of blond hair and a head that's completely shaved on one side, dark make-up smudged under his eyes. He looks sleepy and mussed, half smirking.

*

John's eyebrows climb higher than he thinks they ever have when he notices the man's wearing one of Sherlock's shirts, and then the tattoos covering both his arms. John's eyes travel back to the man's face, and is that…. on his neck…? John can barely process this. He must be dreaming. "Who-?"

"It's rude to stare, John."

Snapping his head over to the front door, he sees Sherlock standing there, and John gapes, speechless. Sherlock ignores him, striding over to the man.

John watches them in rapt fascination.

"Where'd you go?" the man asks. "I didn't like waking up alone."

*

John distantly notices the American accent, and then he's sure he's unwittingly stumbled into a twilight zone because if the implication that Sherlock and this man actually had sex last night wasn't enough, the man wraps his arms around Sherlock and presses close, and _Sherlock lets him._

The most remarkable thing is that while Sherlock doesn't seem completely relaxed, John has the feeling it's more due to him watching than Sherlock being uncomfortable with the man's closeness. Sherlock's eyes give him away, probably much to his indignation.

"Coffee," Sherlock replies promptly, holding up a cup that John didn't notice before.

*

The man gives Sherlock a coy little smirk that John's almost sure is staged and then flutters his eyelashes. "For me? You shouldn't have." 

After a moment, though, the playfulness disappears and he says, "You actually went out and bought me coffee so I'd have it when I woke up?"

It must be a rhetorical question because the man doesn't wait for an answer, pushing himself up on his toes so he can comfortably kiss Sherlock's cheek. "I missed you, too."

The words are whispered and intimate, not meant for John's ears. John wants to look away, but he can't.

*

"Yes, well, of course you did." 

Sherlock says it in his typical haughty fashion, but the man only smiles, taking the coffee and sipping it. It's almost a challenge. 

Sherlock clears his throat. Not looking at John, Sherlock says, "Leave," as he leads them to his bedroom, shutting the door. 

John blinks, eyebrows still raised. Well, then. John sighs, standing up. Probably best to take Sherlock's "advice" and spend the afternoon out. 

But later, John has to say it, seeing Tommy – as he finally found out – cleverly manipulate Sherlock into watching telly. "Married to your work, huh?" 

"Shut up, John." 

*


	48. PROMPT #057: CANDY COCK RING - Sweet Weirdness [implied Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #057: CANDY COCK RING  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/166529.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Sweet Weirdness** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff, Isaac Carpenter (implied Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff) | PG-13 | 1x100 words  
 _"There's a cock drawn on my frap."_ (Humor)

 **Notes.** AU in which Tommy and Isaac work at Starbucks and Adam's a regular. 

*

Adam blinks down at the Frappuccino Tommy gives him. "There's a cock drawn on my frap."

"You like it?" Tommy says, grinning and winking. "I have mad art skills."

Adam sticks a straw through the cock. "You know you're kinda weird, right?"

"I've been saying that for years!" Isaac pipes up from behind Tommy. 

"Shut up, Isaac," Tommy says, not turning around. "Adam likes weird, don’t you?"

Adam meets Tommy's eyes. "I really like weird."

Tommy smiles, a little shyly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Adam says, smiling back.

Isaac sighs dramatically and claps his hands. "Aw, that’s so sweet!"

"Shut up, Isaac."

*

[I have actually gotten a Frappuccino from Starbucks that had a cock drawn on it with caramel drizzle.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zams/10141536/36584/36584_600.jpg)


	49. PROMPT #059: HOLD ON - How We Used To Be [past Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #059: HOLD ON  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/170846.html) on LiveJournal.

**How We Used To Be** | past Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG | 11x100 words  
 _The memories Adam has from college are too bittersweet for him to think about often. They’re invariably tied with memories of Tommy and those Adam can’t let himself think about._ (Angst)

**Notes.** AU. I listened to _Everything We Had_ by The Academy Is... A LOT while writing this. ♥ to "lizibabes" for a read through!

*

It’s weird being back in Northampton. Adam hasn’t been here for nearly four years, not since he graduated college, and many of the memories Adam has from college are too bittersweet for him to think about often. They’re invariably tied with memories of Tommy and those Adam can’t let himself think about. But they're always there lurking in the back of his mind, memories Adam's still holding on to. 

Northampton itself looks the same as Adam remembers: Main Street bustling and packed with pedestrians, traffic, and bikes. Adam smiles. It feels the same, too, welcoming and familiar, like he’s _home_. 

*

He suddenly wishes he never left and wonders how his life would have been if he hadn’t. Adam cuts off the thought before it can go too far, not wanting to think about things that will only cause him grief. He’s in town to celebrate, not mourn for things that might have been in another life.

Passing the Starbucks, Adam impulsively decides to go in. He doesn’t really have the time to spare – he’s expected at Olivia's house soon for her rehearsal dinner – but he spent so much time in this Starbucks in college that he can’t _not_ go in.

*

As soon as he enters the building, memories rush over him. _Tommy_ , he thinks, and his heart beats heavily with regret as he looks around.

It’s not until someone bumps into him that Adam realizes that he’s blocking the door. Murmuring an apology, he walks up to the register, and what comes out of his mouth is definitely not what he was expecting: “A venti Pike Place with two sugars and a dash of soy.” 

That’s Tommy’s drink. He ordered it nearly every time they were at Starbucks, except for Christmas time when Tommy got one of the holiday offerings.

*

Adam takes the prepared coffee in a daze, sitting down at a table. He stares at the coffee blankly, not wanting to drink it. He never developed a taste for black coffee during college no matter how often Tommy cajoled him into taking sips of his, Tommy always laughing at the faces Adam made when he did, and Adam certainly never touched it himself in the years since. 

This was a mistake, coming in here. It’s too much, too much, and long suppressed but never forgotten memories fill his mind. Adam tries to stop them, he does, but he can't.

*

Memories of he and Tommy in Starbucks, bent over their textbooks and in front of their computers, studying and writing papers.

Of them walking down Main Street, holding hands and laughing.

Of them cuddling on his aunt’s porch swing, trading soft kisses.

Of them in Tommy’s dorm, Tommy patiently trying to teach a hopeless Adam how to play guitar.

Of them baking in his aunt’s kitchen, making a mess of everything and Tommy in his ridiculous pink “Kiss The Cook” apron…

Memories upon memories.

“So what did the coffee do to you for you to glare at it like that?”

*

Adam hasn’t heard that voice in nearly four years, but there’s no way he wouldn’t recognize it. It’s Tommy. It’s impossible and it’s terrifying, but it’s Tommy.

Slowly, Adam raises his head, and yes, Tommy’s standing in front of him, just a foot away.

Adam stares. It’s the only thing he can do. Tommy looks… _gorgeous_ , his mind supplies, and Tommy does. He’s as beautiful as he was in college, maybe even more so, and Adam can’t tear his eyes away. His eyes are dark, heavily covered with make-up, and they’re just as striking now as Adam remembers, capturing Adam.

*

When Adam forces himself to speak, all he can say is, “Tommy.”

“That’s me,” Tommy says, pulling out the chair across from Adam and sitting down. He leans back and looks at Adam, eyes lazy and lips curved up in a half-smirk.

Adam doesn’t know what to say. The possibility of running into Tommy while he was in town crossed his mind multiple times, but he wasn’t sure if he was dreading the potential meeting or anticipating it. Now that Tommy’s in front of him, older and yet exactly the same as Adam remembers, Adam doesn’t know how he feels.

*

Tommy regards him silently for a few moments. “I assume you’re in town for Olivia’s wedding?”

“Yes,” Adam says, only slightly surprised that Tommy knows about it. Olivia was a surrogate aunt for Tommy when he was young, Tommy’s mom and Olivia being close friends, but Adam never knew if Tommy and Olivia remained close after their messy break-up and Adam’s subsequent departure. “Are you going?”

The small talk is awkward and unnatural. Adam hates it. He and Tommy were never this uncomfortable with each other, and the reality of how far they’ve grown apart settles heavily on Adam’s shoulders.

*

“No,” Tommy says, eyes flitting away. “I was invited, but. Well, you know.”

Adam holds back all the things he wants to say, all the questions he’s wanted to ask Tommy for years: _What happened to us? Could you ever forgive me? Are you still holding on to the memories of when we were happy like I am?_

It’s not the right time, and Adam’s not sure he’s ready for the answers. 

Loaded silence stretches between them, and when Adam’s phone rings, reminding him of the rehearsal dinner, Adam welcomes the distraction. The tension’s almost more than he can take.

*

“Have to leave?” Tommy asks quietly, and Adam looks up at him. 

“Yes,” Adam says. “I have to get back to Olivia’s house. Can… can we talk?” 

Tommy takes a breath. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

Adam's not sure it is, but it doesn't matter. “If you didn’t want to talk, why did you approach me?” 

Adam certainly wouldn’t have noticed Tommy because he was so lost in his thoughts. Tommy could have snuck out and not changed the status quo. It’s time that they find some closure. Adam needs it. He didn't know how much until now.

*

Tommy bites his lip and doesn’t answer, and Adam presses further. “After the wedding, Friday maybe? I’m staying at Olivia’s house.”

Tommy’s eyes search his face. “Okay,” he says finally. "Friday."

Relief rushes through him at Tommy's agreement, and Adam stands. “Two okay?" 

Tommy nods. “What about your coffee?” he asks when Adam doesn’t pick it up.

Adam’s quiet for a moment. “You take it. It’s black, two sugars and soy. Your favorite, isn’t it?”

Tommy’s inhales sharply, but Adam's already walking away, not looking back at Tommy. Whatever happens on Friday, Adam hopes he can live with the fallout.

*

Since I don't read/follow anyone's Twitter or Tumblr at all, I have no idea how Tommy likes his coffee. Let's pretend. :)


	50. PROMPT #060: DIVA - Only The Best [Adam Lambert/Brad Bell]

PROMPT #060: DIVA  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/174385.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Only The Best** | Adam Lambert/Brad Bell | PG | 2x100 words  
 _"Oh, Neil's just throwing a tantrum."_ (Humor, Romance)

 **Notes.** ♥ to lizibabes for her help!

*

"What's Neil's problem?" Adam asks, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "He was muttering under his breath, and I think I even heard him growl."

Brad smiles, lounging on the couch. "Oh, he's just throwing a tantrum," he says airily, waving his hand. "Because I'm being 'difficult.'"

Adam laughs at Brad's indignant tone. "You, difficult? Never." 

"I know," Brad says. "Can you believe that? I didn't ask for much, after all. Just two bottles of Cristal, three dozen white roses, and a box of [DeLafée](http://www.delafee.com/edible-gold-chocolate/View/Product/en/) chocolates."

"Is that all? I can't imagine why Neil thinks you're a diva," Adam teases. 

*

Brad's smile turns wicked, and he runs a playful hand down his chest, spreading his legs oh-so-slightly. "Well," he drawls, "I am pretty and talented enough to demand the very best. It's not my fault Neil's incompetent and expects me to settle for inferior products."

The haughtiness is so Brad that Adam finds it endearing rather than irritating. Kneeling in front of him, Adam draws Brad close, their mouths almost touching. "What do you even need all that for?"

"Our anniversary," Brad whispers.

Cradling Brad's neck, Adam bumps their noses together gently. " _My_ diva," he breathes across Brad's waiting lips.

*


	51. PROMPT #061: ARE YOU GONNA... - An Honest Man [Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff, implied Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen]

PROMPT #061: ARE YOU GONNA...  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/175696.html) on LiveJournal.

 **An Honest Man** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff (implied Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen) | PG | 1x100 words  
 _Adam decides it's time to propose._ (Humor, Romance)

*

Tommy looks up from the ring box at Adam. "So you finally decided to make an honest man of Sauli, huh?" Pulling Adam close, Tommy ruffles his hair, making an exaggerated "aww" sound. 

Adam ducks his head, smiling. "Yeah, I am."

There's a wealth of emotion in those few soft-spoken words. 

"When are you gonna do it?"

Adam snaps the box closed and slips it in his pocket. "When he gets back from Finland. I have it all planned." 

Tommy grins at the tender expression on Adam's face. "Candles and roses and champagne? So romantic."

Adam bumps Tommy's shoulder. "Smartass."

*


	52. PROMPT #062: NIGHT AND DAY - Secret Smiles [Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen]

PROMPT #062: NIGHT AND DAY  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/178014.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Secret Smiles** | Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen | PG | 1x100 words  
 _Sauli kisses him with his lips and hands and eyes._ (Romance)

*

Sauli indulges him during the day. He lets Adam cuddle him, enveloping him in the warmth of Adam’s embrace as Adam picks him up like he weighs nothing, Adam’s hands possessive on his waist. All of this Sauli allows with a loving smile that’s filled with secret knowledge.

At night, it’s different. Instead of protecting, Adam’s protected, clinging to Sauli as Sauli lays him down on their bed, kissing him with his lips, hands and eyes. Adam feels small then, small and safe, under Sauli.

“I love you,” Sauli whispers every night, and they’re the truest words Adam’s ever heard.

*


	53. PROMPT #063: TRY THIS - Ride [Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen, Tommy Ratliff, Thor Odinson]

PROMPT #063: TRY THIS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/180360.html) on LiveJournal.

**Ride** | Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen, Tommy Ratliff, Thor Odinson (implied Thor/Tommy Ratliff/Loki) | PG | 5x100 words  
 _"Sauli’s fine," Tommy says, waving off Adam’s concern. "It amuses Thor to fly people around. He’s weird."_

**Notes.** ♥ to **Alissa** for her help!

*

Adam’s not sure exactly what he’s feeling as he watches Sauli fly away in another man’s arms, but worry and jealously are probably good guesses. “Are you sure this is safe?” he asks, tearing his eyes away from the sky and looking over at Tommy.

“He’s fine,” Tommy says, waving off Adam’s concern. “It amuses Thor to fly people around. He’s weird.”

Adam looks back up at the sky, Thor and Sauli’s shapes faint in the distance. “I think he likes something else,” he mutters darkly. “This is all your fault, you know.”

“Stop being a baby,” Tommy says. “Jeez.”

*

Adam is _not_ being a baby. Did Tommy not see Sauli exclaim excitedly and clap his hands when Thor offered to take him on a ride in his swoon-worthy buff arms? How would Tommy feel in Adam's place?

“Are you still brooding?” Tommy asks. “Thor’s not going to steal Sauli away and ravish him.”

Adam glares at Tommy, not amused. “How would _you_ know?”

“I just do," Tommy says. "Besides, Loki’s possessive. He wouldn't tolerate Thor going around and seducing pretty men all the time.”

Adam thinks he hears Tommy mutter _Other than me_ under his breath, but that's ridiculous.

*

“Loki?” Adam asks, confused. “He’s possessive of Thor? But they’re brothers.”

Tommy doesn’t answer, giving Adam a flat, sour look instead, and Adam would say more, but then Thor and Sauli are in front of them, Thor’s landing making the ground shake.

“Thank you!” Sauli says happily, giving a laughing Thor a big peck on the cheek before he jumps out of Thor’s arms and into Adam’s. He’s flushed and smiling, eyes shining. “Adam, you have to try this! It’s amazing!”

Adam holds Sauli close, moving away from Thor. “I don’t know…” He catches Tommy snickering, but Adam ignores him.

*

“It’s no problem,” Thor says, smiling. His voice is deep and coarse in a way that even Adam finds sexy. “I don’t mind.”

There’s nothing but warm, friendly sincerity in his eyes, and it makes Adam feel a little like an asshole for his mean thoughts before. “Maybe another time.”

Thor looks disappointed.

“Don’t worry, Thor,” Tommy says. He wraps his arms around Thor, pressing close, completely comfortable. “I want a _long_ ride.”

Thor brightens up considerably at the prospect, but Adam’s stuck on the insinuation in Tommy’s words. His mouth drops open a little when Tommy winks at him.

*

Thor smiles, all teeth, and clearly Thor’s not ignorant to Tommy’s real meaning.

“But… Loki?” Maybe he wasn't hearing things before.

Tommy laughs, smirking so much that it can’t be healthy. “I didn’t say it would be a solo ride, did I?”

Thor takes off then in a gust, leaving Adam and Sauli staring after them.

“Adam?” Sauli asks. “Is Tommy with Thor? And Loki?”

Adam blinks. “I guess so.”

“Well, it’s nice that Tommy’s happy, then,” Sauli says simply, never fazed.

Adam just drops his head on Sauli's shoulder and groans. Tommy’s going to be even more insufferable now.

*


	54. PROMPT #021: "I NEVER KNEW..." - Tacos [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #021: "I never knew..."  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/186250.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Tacos** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 2x100 words  
 _"You have an unhealthy obsession with burritos."_ (Humor, Slight Crack, Food Play)

*

Adam finds himself both bemused and strangely aroused as he looks down at Tommy. “You know,” he says, “when you said you wanted to play with food, I was expecting something involving chocolate and whipped cream, maybe some honey.”

“Overdone,” Tommy says, shifting restlessly under Adam. “Now c’mon.”

Adam has to laugh. “You have an unhealthy obsession with burritos, but I never knew it was _this_ bad.”

“Fuck you, Adam,” Tommy says, rolling his eyes. “Like you’re not as hard as a fucking rock right now.”

Well, Adam can’t really deny that. “There _is_ something tempting about you like this."

*

Saying those words feels a little surreal because who ever heard of using fucking ground beef in bed? Only Tommy – but they’re true. Adam spread sour cream all over Tommy’s chest, sprinkling cheddar cheese and ground beef over it, topping it off with plenty of Tabasco sauce and even some lettuce, and Tommy looks… Well, he looks fucking delicious, actually. Adam wants a taste.

Tommy makes a frustrated noise. “Then fucking eat me already, jesus!”

“So demanding,” Adam says, but that’s exactly what he wants to do, and he bends down and takes Tommy’s nipple in his mouth, feasting. "Delicious."

*


	55. PROMPT #044: HOME - Strays [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #044: HOME  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/186524.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Strays** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG | 3x100 words  
 _"Wait. I thought you didn't like cats."_ (Humor)

*

“I’m confused,” Adam says, eyeing the kitten cradled in Tommy’s palms. “I thought you didn’t like cats.”

Tommy rubs his cheek against the kitten’s head. “I don’t.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “Oh, yeah. You really look like you don’t like cats.”

Tommy sticks his tongue out and then goes back to cuddling the kitten. The kitten mews adorably, and Tommy kisses her on her nose. “I found her crying in the flower bed,” he says. “No idea where she came from.”

Tommy kisses her again, and Adam can see that Tommy’s already in love. The kitten won’t be going anywhere.

*

Adam’s already making a list of all the things they’ll need as he walks closer to Tommy so he can get a better look at the kitten. Adam has to admit that she’s cute; snow white all over except for black paws and ears. “And you want to keep her?”

Tommy looks up at him. “You don’t?” Holding her up in front of Adam’s face, she reaches out with a tiny paw and bats Adam’s nose. 

Tommy grins. “See? She likes you already.”

“We could take her to the shelter,” Adam points out, just to see what Tommy will say.

*

“No,” Tommy says decisively. “She found us. She needs a home and we’re going to give her one.”

And just like that, Adam’s heart goes all fluttery and warm. Wrapping an arm around Tommy, Adam leans down and kisses the kitten on her little pink nose, just like Tommy did. She mews again and her whiskers tickle Adam’s face. 

Adam laughs and falls in love, too. She really is an adorable kitten. "Well, I’ve already taken in one stray. Why not another?”

"Smartass." Tommy playfully bumps Adam's shoulder. "Just for that, you can clean the litter box for a week."

*


	56. PROMPT #056: COMMUNICATION BREAKDOWN - Underwear [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #056: COMMUNICATION BREAKDOWN  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/186646.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Underwear** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 4x100 words  
 _Adam and Tommy have two very different things in mind when it comes to underwear shopping._ (Humor, Slight Crack)

*

When Tommy says Will you go underwear shopping with me?, Adam doesn't hesitate to say yes. He grabs his keys, wallet, and phone, and he’s ushering Tommy out to the car in two minutes flat, completely ignoring the fact that he's in the middle of checking his email and eating lunch.

Tommy gives him a look, a bemused expression highlighted by an elegantly raised eyebrow that never fails to send Adam's mind straight to the gutter, not that Adam's mind wasn't already there. He’s nothing if not predictable where Tommy's concerned. Adam’s gotten hard from just watching Tommy breathe before.

*

Adam’s sure Tommy finds his enthusiasm amusing, but he lets Adam manhandle him out to the car without snarky commentary. On the way, Adam’s already imagining Tommy trying on all kinds of lacy and skimpy underwear that Adam will peel off him later.

So Adam’s confused when Tommy walks past Victoria’s Secret without a glance and heads into the attached Target. “Tommy?”

Tommy tugs his hand. “C’mon.”

As Tommy leads them through the store, Adam realizes the truth. Apparently Tommy wasn’t thinking about modeling sexy underwear for him. No, Tommy was thinking about buying some little boy's underwear from Target.

*

Adam shouldn’t even be surprised. He sighs, resigning himself to his fate as Tommy looks through the selections. 

“What do you think? Batman or Captain America?”

Tommy holds up two packs of underwear, looking at Adam curiously like that's in any way a serious question.

“I’m thinking Captain America,” Tommy says before Adam can answer.

Adam sighs again, glancing around to make sure there aren’t any witnesses. “Are we done?”

“Yep,” Tommy chirps, taking Adam's hand. "That was fun, wasn’t it?" 

"Oh, yeah," Adam says flatly. "Lots of fun."

"Aw, were you expecting something else?" Tommy teases, laughing.

Adam glares.

*

Adam leans close so he can whisper in Tommy's ear. "You're a fucking tease, you know that?"

"What if I said I want to go to Victoria's Secret now?" Tommy whispers back, tugging on Adam's ear lobe with his teeth. "Would I be a tease then?"

Adam shivers, holding in a groan. 

"I'll even let you pick out something lacy and revealing for me to try on," Tommy says, and this time Adam does groan, fuck that he's in public.

"Asshole," Adam mutters, but he tugs impatiently on Tommy's hand, and Tommy just laughs as Adam pulls him along faster.

*


	57. PROMPT #064: HOMELESS - Bunking Over [Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #064: HOMELESS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/187046.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Bunking Over** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff | G | 2x100 words  
 _"I'm homeless and I'm bunking over."_ (Fluff)

*

"I'm homeless," is the first thing out of Tommy's mouth when Adam opens the front door. "And I'm bunking over."

Adam blinks as Tommy brushes past him, a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. 

"What happened?" Adam asks, shutting the door.

"That asshole roommate of mine happened," Tommy says. "There was a strange dude in my room and all my shit was gone!"

"What? We were only on tour a few months. Didn't he know that?"

"Well, he's an asshole," Tommy says. "He put all my stuff in storage. Good thing, or you'd probably be bailing me out of jail."

*

Tommy yawns and walks down the hall. Adam follows him, and he laughs when Tommy goes into his room. Tommy drops his bag, rummaging through it, and pulls out some pajamas. Ignoring Adam, Tommy quickly changes and gets into Adam's bed.

"Comfy?" Adam asks. 

"Mmm-hmm. I love your bed." Tommy sighs, snuggling into the sheets. "Cuddle with me. I'm cold. C'mon." 

Tommy gets a little whiny when he's sleepy, not that Adam minds. Once in his pajamas, Adam slides into bed next to Tommy, Tommy immediately curling into his side.

"That's better," Tommy murmurs. 

Adam smiles. "Good night, Tommy Joe."

*


	58. PROMPT #075: AIRPORT - I'll Give You A Thrill [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #075: AIRPORT  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/206184.html) on LiveJournal.

**I'll Give You A Thrill** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 2x100 words  
 _When their flight is delayed, Tommy knows just how to spend the time._ (Humor)

+++

As soon as the DELAYED notice appears on the gate monitor, Adam knows what's going to happen, and Tommy doesn't disappoint him when he immediately grabs Adam's hand, telling everyone, "We'll be back."

No one bats an eyelash hearing this or even bothers looking up from their phone, even though Adam's sure they know what Tommy's planning.

Tommy pulls him insistently along, eager and hasty, and Adam feels compelled to point out, "You know this is a bad idea, don't you?"

"It's only a bad idea if you get caught," Tommy says flippantly. "And I don't plan on getting caught."

+

"That's what you said when you wanted to blow me on our last flight," Adam reminds him. "You're lucky it was only Isaac who caught us."

Tommy scoffs, waving his hand carelessly. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I lost it the day I met you," Adam says flatly.

"You love me." Tommy sneaks a quick kiss. "It'll be fun."

"Fun? You're gonna get me arrested someday."

"Whatever." Tommy stops in front of a somewhat secluded family restroom. "Now c'mon; I gotta add an airport sex notch to my bedpost," he says impatiently, pushing at Adam.

"Exhibitionist."

Tommy smirks. "Damn straight."

+++


	59. PROMPT #077: REUNION - Cuddle With Me [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #077: REUNION  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/209724.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Cuddle With Me** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG | 2x100 words  
 _Tommy wants a certain kind of reunion._ (Humor, Romance)

+++

The house is quiet when Adam gets home. Careful to not make any noise, Adam toes off his shoes and heads upstairs. Predictably, Tommy’s spread out on the bed, the sheets half off him and bunched. He's taking up more space than Adam would think was possible; it’s a wonder Tommy likes sharing a bed at all.

After quickly stripping down, Adam slides into bed, hoping he won’t wake Tommy up, but Tommy stirs as soon as Adam sits down, blinking his eyes open.

“Adam?”

Adam smiles and reaches over to smooth Tommy’s hair away from his forehead. “Yeah, baby.”

++

“Missed you,” Tommy mumbles, draping himself across Adam’s chest as soon as Adam settles down.

Adam strokes down Tommy’s back. “Missed you, too.” Three weeks was too long to be separated, but it was unavoidable.

Tommy nuzzles into the curve of Adam’s shoulder. “Aren’t we supposed to be having reunion sex or something?” he asks, sounding sleepy. 

“Cuddling isn’t good enough for you?” Adam teases.

“Mmm, your dick, my ass, that’s a reunion.”

Adam laughs when a yawn interrupts the words. “In the morning, baby.”

In answer, Tommy presses a kiss to Adam's neck, murmuring, "Love you," and Adam smiles.

+++


	60. PROMPT #078: TO BE CONTINUED... - Anything You Do I Can Do Better [Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #078: TO BE CONTINUED...  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/212922.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Anything You Do I Can Do Better** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff (implied Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen) | PG-13 | 3x100 words  
 _Tommy writes fan fiction, and Adam has a problem with Tommy's latest fic._ (Humor)

+++

“You’re gonna end it there?” Adam asks, and Tommy has to laugh, amused by how appalled Adam sounds.

Tommy shrugs carelessly. “Yeah, why not?”

“Because it’s cruel! And besides, I would never get Sauli all worked up like that and then just leave him unsatisfied,” Adam says huffily.

Tommy glances over his shoulder. Adam’s pouting, his arms crossed over his chest, looking all indignant and wounded, and Tommy just rolls his eyes at all Adam’s dramatics over fictional Sauli not getting any.

“Whatever. You’re not leaving him,” Tommy says as he types TBC...? ;). “I’m just not writing the porn.”

++

“Exactly! So it’s like I’m some asshole.”

“That doesn't make sense,” Tommy says flatly, clicking the Post button. “You just promised that you’re gonna fuck him into the mattress.”

“But you didn't write it,” Adam says as if that makes a difference. “You’re just a tease and want people to beg for more.”

Tommy stands up, smirking. “Maybe. But you know… you could write the porn if you want it so bad.”

Adam looks a little startled at the suggestion, but a little intrigued, too, and Tommy busts out laughing. “You want to,” he says, unfazed by Adam’s glare.

++

“What, you think I can’t?” Adam says defensively as he sits down in front of the computer. “Well, fuck you, Tommy Joe.”

“No, fuck Sauli,” Tommy corrects. “That’s the whole point.”

The scowl Adam gives him only makes Tommy burst into laughter again. Tommy really shouldn't enjoy pushing Adam’s buttons so much, but he can’t help it.

“You are an asshole.”

“Probably,” Tommy agrees. He reaches over to ruffle Adam’s hair. “Now have fun! And remember: no weeping cock. No one wants to read that.”

Adam growls in irritation, and Tommy darts out of the room, snickering. Too fucking easy.

+++


	61. PROMPT #081: OBSESSION - Touch, Forever, Intense... [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #081: OBSESSION  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/218935.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Touch, Forever, Intense...** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG-13 | 1x100 words  
 _Tommy tries a new cologne._ (Romance)

+++

Adam groans, pressing his nose against Tommy's neck. "Fuck, Tommy. You smell so good."

Tommy gasps and spreads his legs, and Adam's still nosing at his neck, nibbling and licking insistently on the soft skin there like he can't get enough.

Grabbing Adam's shoulders, Tommy holds on and drops his head further back, arching into Adam's touch. "Adam…"

Adam growls in response, roughly biting Tommy's neck, and Tommy feels lightheaded. He had doubts when Ashley suggested wearing _[Obsession](http://www.calvinklein.com/product/index.jsp?productId=3617256)_ would make Adam go wild, but he can't complain about these results.

"Bed. Now," Adam orders, and Tommy smirks; definitely not complaining.

+++

And for the record: I have no idea what Obsession smells like. I just wanted to write this.


	62. PROMPT #085: BEHIND THE SCENES - Amazing [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff] Warning: Mpreg

PROMPT #085: BEHIND THE SCENES  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/227412.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Amazing** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG | 2x100 words  
 _Adam manages to knock Tommy up._ (Romance)  
Warning: Mpreg

+++

"Well, congratulations," Tommy says, plopping down on the couch next to Adam. He's barefoot and shirtless, his hair all mussed and looking sleepy, and Adam immediately cuddles him close, tucking Tommy into his side. 

"For what?"

Tommy yawns and drops his head on Adam's shoulder. "All your hard work paid off; you managed to knock me up."

Adam freezes and feels his eyes widen, all his thoughts skidding to a halt as Tommy's announcement sinks in. "You're pregnant? You're sure? Really sure?"

Tommy huffs out a laugh and yawns again. "Yep. 'Bout fucking time too; my ass was getting sore."

++

Adam's eyes zero in on Tommy's bare stomach. Fingers flexing, his hand hovers over Tommy's stomach, hesitant to touch, almost afraid to believe his child is growing inside.

Tommy's hand suddenly covers his and Adam's breath catches as Tommy lays their joined hands on his stomach. 

"Can't see or feel anything yet," Tommy says, "but there's definitely something hiding in there."

"It's… amazing," Adam breathes, overcome. He raises his head, blinking back tears. "You're amazing."

Tommy grins. "Yeah, I am, aren’t I?" he readily agrees with absolutely no modesty. 

Adam just smiles and brushes their lips together. "You really are."

+++


	63. PROMPT #089: SHAMELESS BOYZ - Anything For You [Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #089: SHAMELESS BOYZ  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/245942.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Anything For You** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff | PG | 1x100 words  
 _Tommy thinks he can use his puppy eyes to get anything he wants. He's right._ (Humor)

+++

" _Please_ , Adam?" Tommy says, sounding pathetic and needy. "Give it to me?"

Adam gives Tommy a flat stare and pretends he's not affected by Tommy's blatant manipulation attempt. "Why should I?"

"Because you love me," Tommy says immediately, clearly very secure in that fact. "Come _on_ , Adam." 

Tommy bites his lip, cocking his head and batting his eyelashes, and Adam scoffs at the display, rolling his eyes. 

"Shameless," he mutters, but he does pick up the remote, which is a whopping three feet away from Tommy, and tosses it to him. "Lazy ass."

Tommy grins in satisfaction. "Yeah."

Adam sighs.

+++


	64. PROMPT #090: FAIR - The Fairest [Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff]

PROMPT #090: FAIR  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/248732.html) on LiveJournal.

 **The Fairest** | Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff | PG | 1x100 words  
 _Tommy is the fairest of them all._ (Romance)

+++

There's something mesmerizing, intoxicating about watching Tommy put on his makeup, the brush strokes and drags of pencil always so careful, sure, and deliberate.

"You're beautiful," Adam can't help but say, and Tommy's eyes flick up, meeting Adam's in the mirror. Adam pushes off the wall, coming up behind Tommy, and bends down, touching his lips to Tommy's ear. "The fairest of them all."

Tommy chuckles and smirks, but Adam feels the shiver that goes through Tommy. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my prince charming."

"Not possible," Adam murmurs, turning his head and bringing their mouths together. "Not possible."

+++


	65. PROMPT #023: A CRASH WITH A STRANGER - For You, I Am Blinded (Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff)

PROMPT #023: A CRASH WITH A STRANGER  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/278862.html) on LiveJournal.

 **For You, I Am Blinded** | Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff | PG | 11x100 words  
 _As soon as Adam steps off the Greyhound bus, he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he can actually breathe again._ (Drama, Humor)

**Notes.** Contains lifestyle cross-dressing. This is taken from an AU I never quite managed to finish (Actually, it's from the same AU as [this drabble set](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258012/chapters/993583) from way back when). Title from _Everything We Had_ by The Academy Is.... 

***

As soon as Adam steps off the Greyhound bus, he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he can actually breathe again. It’s as if he was slowly suffocating in Indiana and didn’t realize it, but now here in Northampton, Massachusetts, he can tell the difference.

Moving over to the side of the platform away from the other people getting off the bus, Adam takes a deep breath and smiles, just taking it all in. Yes, he’s going to miss his parents and Neil, but he couldn’t stay in Indiana anymore. He had to get out.

*

And so just a month after he graduated high school, he was packed and ready to move to Massachusetts to live with his aunt Olivia.

Olivia, unfortunately, wasn’t able to get off work in order to meet him at the bus terminal, but Adam doesn’t mind – he can walk. He only has a duffle bag and a guitar he can’t play that was a parting gift from his parents with him, and it’s a surprisingly cool, breezy summer day. Besides, Olivia said she doesn’t live far from the bus station; Adam's sure he can manage to find her house himself.

*

It’ll be nice to stretch his legs after the long bus ride from Indiana, too. Still, he’d rather suffer through a fifteen-hour bus ride than fly. Adam shudders just thinking about getting on a plane. Adam’s not sure why, but he’s terrified of flying. He’s only flown once – to Myrtle Beach two years ago – and that was enough for him.

It’s quiet as he makes his way down the road, not many cars passing by, and Adam starts quietly singing to himself, something happy and upbeat because he’s so glad to be out of Indiana and starting a new life.

*

Within ten minutes, Adam is standing in front of 17 Wilson Avenue, his new home. Adam pauses, looking at the house. It’s a white colonial style with two stories and two bay windows. There’s a large tree in the front yard and a decent sized porch with a swing. Adam immediately falls in love.

He’s halfway to the front door when he glances over at the neighboring house. There's a person, whom Adam thinks is male, lying in the front yard on a blanket, eyes closed and headphones in. His head moves a little as he presumably listens to music.

*

Despite being taunted in his old school for being gay, Adam was always outgoing and social, trying to stay true to himself. Walking across the grass, Adam’s taken aback for a moment when he gets a closer look at him: he's really pretty. He has blond hair that looks very soft, long bangs side-swept, and his eyes are dark with heavy black eye shadow, while his lips are pink and shiny from lip-gloss. The Metallica t-shirt and black biker boots seem like they would clash with the white, ruffled knee-length skirt he's wearing, but somehow the outfit doesn’t look mismatched.

*

Adam’s speechless at the sight of him, the mix of masculine and feminine. He’s never seen someone like this guy, but then again, Adam’s aware enough to know that he was sheltered growing up. And back home, Adam didn’t have the time or energy to look for a boyfriend in his hometown, and no one else was out at his small school. He was hoping to find a boyfriend while he was at college, but he didn’t expect to find someone he was instantly attracted to not even an hour after he arrived.

“Hey.”

Adam jumps at the unexpected sound.

*

He looks down at the guy in surprise. He's squinting up at Adam, mouth curved down in a frown.

“Can you move? You’re blocking the sun,” he says, closing his eyes again.

Adam didn’t even realize he was casting a shadow over him. Even though he sounds irritated, Adam really likes the sound of his voice, relatively high and a little raspy.

“Um, sorry?” Adam says, stepping to the side.

The guy doesn’t acknowledge Adam in any way, instead completely ignoring Adam. It's obvious that the guy doesn’t have any interest in talking to him, but Adam can’t walk away.

*

Setting down his duffle bag and guitar, Adam says, “So, um, what’s your name?”

It sounds completely idiotic, really not Adam's smoothest introduction, but this guy’s affecting him more than he would have thought.

The guy doesn’t say anything for a moment, but then he sighs and pushes himself up on his arms, his eyes opening completely this time. He tugs his ear buds out and opens his mouth as if to speak, but then he cocks his head to the side and he looks Adam up and down. “Oh,” he says flatly. “You’re Adam.”

Adam’s taken aback. “Um, yes?”

*

“My mom’s friends with Olivia. She’s been talking about you a lot the past couple weeks,” the guy says, answering Adam’s unasked question.

“Oh.” Adam tries not to fidget. Could he make Adam feel like any more of an idiot?

He rolls his eyes and stands up. When he does, Adam realizes how small he is. He’s slender, almost skinny, and only about five-eight or nine. Adam feels huge compared to him, like he's towering over him, and Adam’s a lot broader than him, too. 

“You about done staring at me?” the guy suddenly snaps, and Adam starts in surprise.

*

He’s glaring at Adam, and Adam can’t understand why he’s so angry from Adam simply trying to make friends with his new neighbor, someone near his age. “You’re not very friendly, are you?” Adam says, and he immediately wants to smack himself for it. Sometimes Adam speaks without thinking and that tendency has gotten him into some trouble before.

The guy looks vaguely startled by Adam's response, but it’s quickly masked by another glare. “No, I’m not,” he says, and he turns away, walking up to his front door.

Damn. Adam just had to put his foot in his mouth.

*

Adam's not going to let a prickly exterior scare him off, though. “Wait!” he calls. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

Adam wants to laugh when he sees the guy’s shoulders tense. Adam’s nothing if not tenacious; this guy’ll learn that really quickly.

There’s silence for a few moments, and then he half-turns his head. “Tommy,” he bites out, and he stomps up the stairs to his front door, slamming it behind him.

Still smiling, Adam picks up his duffle bag and guitar, and walks back over to Olivia's house. He’s going to like it here, he can already tell.

***


	66. PROMPT #113: KISS - EVERYTHING (Adam Lambert/Harry Styles)

PROMPT #113: KISS  
Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/282785.html) on LiveJournal.

 **Everything** | Adam Lambert/Harry Styles | G | 3x100 words  
 _It's not often that they get to spend a night with one another._ (Romance)

*

It's not often that they get to spend a night with one another. They're both so busy so much of the time that they've learned to treasure all the sweet kisses and brief caresses they can manage to steal, however far between they happen to be.

But those rare times when Adam gets to hold Harry close all night, feel him wrapped safe and warm in his arms, and wake up the next morning to Harry's beautiful face relaxed in sleep... Those mean more to Adam than he has the words to say. They mean everything, really. _Harry_ means everything.

*

Adam never wastes an opportunity to make sure Harry knows how much he means to him, and this morning is no exception.

He leans down, breathing, "Harry…" in his ear, and smiles when Harry mumbles in response and burrows into Adam's chest. 

"Wake up, love," Adam whispers, trailing his fingertips along Harry's spine. He nuzzles at Harry's neck, dropping kisses along his jaw, across his cheeks, under his eyes.

Harry giggles sleepily, the sound making Adam feel warm inside. "Adam… your beard tickles."

Adam threads his fingers in Harry's messy, glorious curls and tilts Harry's head up. "You love it."

*

"I do," Harry says quietly, and the look on Harry's face makes Adam feel short of breath. Harry's eyes are soft and sleepy and filled with so much contentment that Adam falls in love all over again.

"I love you." The words burst out of Adam. "I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you, too." Harry smiles widely, gracing Adam with a delicious view of dimples, and Adam wants to kiss and lick them forever. 

Harry leans forward and takes Adam's lips in a kiss so sweet that Adam's chest feels overfull. He's exactly where he's meant to be.

*


End file.
